


Ледниковый период

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Yohan Snow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Detectives, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Maledom, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Submission, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spies & Secret Agents, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, silent kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: ̶И̶с̶т̶о̶р̶и̶я̶ ̶о̶ ̶г̶е̶р̶о̶и̶н̶о̶в̶о̶й̶ ̶з̶а̶в̶и̶с̶и̶м̶о̶с̶т̶и̶. Зло во плоти своего напарника. ԅ(─‿‿─ ԅ)
Relationships: Yohan Snow/Christian Forkroff, Yohan Snow/Milly Walker
Series: Yohan Snow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вкус алых вин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765547) by [Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni). 

> Взгляд самой красивой сучки ФБР на своего хозяина.
> 
> Визуалы персонажей:  
https://vk.com/wall358368549_344  
https://vk.com/wall358368549_343

Костюмы у Йохана Сноу неизменно серые. Это такой плотный, спокойный, удивительно равнодушный серый цвет. Устойчивый, как центр качелей. Этот цвет мог бы говорить о нежелании выделяться, но Йохан Сноу носит на правой руке два загнутых металлических когтя, черный и серый, и порой не снимает в помещении зеркальные очки, когда говорит публично. Вернее, советник по чрезвычайным ситуациям Йохан Йергенссен очень любит в середине своего выступления снять очки правой рукой, взглянуть поверх них на какого-нибудь особенно неудачливого собеседника и сказать ему что-нибудь _доброе_. Собеседник не всегда рад, поскольку глаза у агента Йергенссена такого же цвета, как зеркало, но только это зеркало заставляет _собеседника_ отражать себя.  
Его ассистент, Кристиан Форкрофф, носит черные костюмы со сверкающими белизной рубашками. Потому что в них он выглядит великолепно. Они подходят к его темным, почти черным волосам и подчеркивают цвет кожи. И потому, что однажды, когда он появился перед своим боссом в костюме менее классической расцветки, _всего лишь в сине-серую клетку_, тот полдня издевался, что его ассистент похож на _плед_. Это было нелепо, несправедливо и неправда, но с одеждой Кристиан зарекся экспериментировать. По крайней мере, в присутствии Йохана Сноу.  
Потому что если Йохану Сноу не нравится, как он выглядит, это значит, у Кристиана будет снова ДеньБезСекса. Опять. У него и так слишком много таких дней.  
Человек, которого он боготворил, был, во-первых, женат, во-вторых — равнодушен, в третьих — крайне избирателен. Что означало: секс он мог всегда получить и дома; если он увлечен делом, никакой минет не заставит его член подняться и трахнуть Кристиана хотя бы в рот; время и место были_ важны._  
Это Кристиан вожделел своего босса примерно каждые десять минут, советник по чрезвычайным ситуациям уделял своему ассистенту минут десять в неделю.  
— Нам необходимо установить правила, — однажды сухо произнес Йохан, обнаружив Кристиана между ног у себя под столом. Теперь он оттягивал от себя его голову и холодно смотрел в глаза. — Когда я работаю, вы меня не отвлекаете, агент Форкрофф, вам ясно?  
— Да, сэр, — произносит покрасневший Кристиан.  
— Вы прекратите все ваши попытки трогать меня на людях. Если вы их не прекратите, я запрещу вам вообще прикасаться ко мне, вы меня поняли?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Скажите это полностью.  
— Я не должен прикасаться к вам на людях, сэр, — шепчет Кристиан.  
— Отлично. И еще. — Он отложил документы, соитию с которыми собирался посвятить вторую половину дня. — Ваша порочная склонность к интригам меня беспокоит, лучше бы вы на героине сидели… — Кристиан поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, но встретившись со сверкающими серыми глазами, тут же опустил голову. — Если кто-то узнает о наших отношениях, они немедленно прекратятся, а вас я уволю.  
— А… А если я буду тут не причём? — изумился Кристиан. Пальцы Йохана сместились вниз и сжали его шею.  
— Все равно. Вы меня поняли, Кристиан?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Хорошо, а теперь поднимайтесь и ложитесь на стол.  
— Ч… _Дасэр!_  
Сноу встаёт и запирает кабинет. Его новый кабинет большой, и кажется еще больше из-за крайне минималистического дизайна. Будучи специальным агентом ФБР, Йохан Сноу воспринимал свой офис как гостиницу: он никогда ничего не менял, ни в Нью-Йорке, ни в Вашингтоне, но сменив фамилию и заняв должность советника, он переделал выделенные ему помещения целиком. Светлые полы. Светлые стены. Никаких украшений и декора, все гладкое, современное и сверкающее. В его офисе люди чувствовали себя неуютно, как на стеклянном полу высокого здания. Они теряли уравновешенность.  
Слишком много гладких зеркальных или почти зеркальных поверхностей. Слишком светло, хоть свет и не режет глаз, но сразу чувствуешь себя _слишком грязным для этого кабинета_, и хочется внимательно оглядеть свою одежду и обувь на предмет пятен и ворсинок.  
В середине стоит полированный стол, на нем — два больших монитора и клавиатура. Стаканчик для канцтоваров, где нет ни одного сломанного или нерабочего — Сноу никому не дает вторых шансов. Несколько стульев для посетителей. Навороченное дизайнерское кресло перед столом, и второе, комфортное, вечно пустующее, стоящее перед окном с пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Рядом с ним — столик и пепельница. Всегда кристально чистые.  
Кристиан неоднократно слышал о том, какое неуютное впечатление производит кабинет советника Йергенссена, да и наблюдал это впечатление лично, но для него… Он лежал на столе, возбуждённый до крайности. С тех самых пор, как Сноу оборудовал себе этот кабинет, Кристиан мечтал, что он однажды его в нем оттрахает. На полу, на столе, в кресле — где угодно.  
Впрочем, вне его кабинета он тоже об этом мечтал.  
Сноу подходит и оглаживает обтянутые брюками ягодицы. Яйца Кристиана поджимаются, а член наливается кровью. Он сдерживается, чтобы не застонать от этого прикосновения.  
— Разденьтесь и подготовьте себя, — холодно бросает Сноу, отходя от него и беря в руки папку с документами.  
Пульс взметается до небес. «Разденьтесь». Обычно _Йохан_ лишь небрежно стягивал с него штаны и… Ну как, «обычно». В зад босс трахнул его всего дважды, первый раз — в старом кабинете, и второй — в туалете чикагского отделения ФБР, куда они прилетели оценивать план антитеррористической операции. Оба раза это было быстро и жестко, очень жестко, но Кристиан настолько желал своего босса, что кончил от первых нескольких фрикций.  
Но сейчас он лежал обнаженный на прохладной поверхности и подготавливал себя для Йохана Сноу, и ему очень, очень хотелось, чтобы в этот раз было хоть немного подольше. К примеру на минет член Сноу реагирует крайне неохотно, в смысле, чтобы заставить его кончить, надо сосать долго и тщательно.  
— Я готов, сэр, — Кристиан прижимается щекой и влажными от смазки пальцами к полированному столу, и чуть приподнимает бедра. Его член истекает собственной смазкой и пульсирует, прижатый к животу. Для Кристиана этот кабинет воплощение сексуальности, он мечтал быть тут оттраханным Сноу с тех пор, как впервые оказался здесь.  
Сноу закрыл папку, аккуратно положил ее на стол, подошел к своему ассистенту и огладил его обнаженные ягодицы. Крис чувствовал, как проходят по коже два металлических когтя. Он шумно выдохнул, скрывая стон.  
Сноу усмехнулся, и Кристиан вздрогнул и сжался, почувствовав холод металла на анусе. Но Сноу лишь коснулся закругленной стороной когтя, затем Крис услышал звук разрываемой упаковки от презерватива. О, он хотел бы, чтобы босс накончал в него; сколько угодно раз, но он не осмеливался просить об этом. Их отношения держались на крайне зыбкой почве, и Кристиан каждый раз опасался разрушить эту связь, о которой он мечтал два года, каким-либо слишком откровенным движением или жестом.  
Йохан Сноу не был геем. Он не косился с воодушевлением на крепкие мужские ягодицы, ему куда приятнее было смотреть на пышную женскую грудь. Но ему нравилось подчинение. На задницу Кристиана у него сейчас стоит только потому, что тот беспрекословно выполняет его приказы.  
«Дасэр!»  
Поэтому Кристиан до ужаса боится сказать или сделать что-то, что разрушит это его положение.  
Крик вырывается из его горла, отвлекая от мыслей, когда Йохан Сноу вставляет в его зад свой член. Его рука мгновенно зажимает Кристиану рот. Правая рука, и когти безымянного пальца и мизинца больно впиваются в подбородок.  
— Вы забыли приказ, агент Форкрофф? — яростно шипит ему в ухо босс, больно сжимая челюсть. — Никто не должен узнать о наших отношениях. За той стеной сидит мисс Маерс, а вы орете как резанный!  
— Мхммт!  
Он убрал руку, Кристиан судорожно дышал, потому что член был внутри него, и он все еще не привык.  
— Простите! — на глаза навернулись слезы, хотя Сноу этого не видел. — Простите, сэр, — добавил он чуть тише. — Я буду молчать, сэр.  
Молчать — это было самое сложное. В оба прошлых раза Сноу драл его так жестко, что Кристиан мечтал о кляпе, потому что под конец зажимать рот своими руками у него не оставалось сил.  
И еще. В отличие от его члена, эта его новая должность была слишком короткой. В смысле, они еще ни разу не задерживались где-нибудь, чтобы остановиться в мотеле; Сноу успевал скорректировать планы чужих операций за день и сразу улетал в Вашингтон. А до Кристиана он снисходил только на работе.  
Не меньше, чем о сексе в кабинете с Йоханом Сноу, Кристиан мечтал о сексе на чем-нибудь мягком с Йоханом Сноу. Ему настолько хватало очень твердого предмета внутри, что снаружи хотелось бы хоть чего-то мягкого и теплого.  
Кристиан зажал свой рот обеими руками, и Йохан снова в него толкнулся. В глазах потемнело, сквозь пальцы вырвался слабый приглушенный звук.  
— Так лучше, — Сноу провел левой рукой по его спине и сжал шею у основания.  
А потом он неожиданно стал двигаться _плавно_. Плавно, во всю длину, он медленно и неторопливо растрахивал анус Кристина, отчего тот дрожал всем телом.  
«Господи. Господи, почему?! Он хочет, чтобы я молчал _теперь?!»_  
Это приятно. Вернее, это больше, чем приятно, это невыносимо приятно, стоны рвутся из горла, иначе просто невозможно. Кристиан впивается зубами в предплечье, второй рукой скользя по столу и не находя за что уцепиться, все его тело горит и плавится, нанизанное на член Ледяного убийцы. Старая кличка агента Сноу вспоминается как нельзя кстати, потому что Кристиан умрет сейчас, если не завизжит как свинья от наслаждения, но если он это сделает, то больше никогда этого наслаждения не испытает.  
— Сэр… сэр, агент Йе… агент Йергенссен, пожалуйста! — лепечет Кристиан, жмурясь от катящихся по лицу слез. — Пожалуйста, остановитесь на секунду, сэр!  
Сноу останавливается легко и без особых усилий, как автомобиль с качественной тормозной системой. Второе его прозвище — Человек-машина, _блять._  
— Что? — интересуется он, пока Кристиан пытается восстановить дыхание. Член по-прежнему внутри него, но он хотя бы не двигается.  
— Простите, сэр, вы не могли бы… я не могу… — краска заливает лицо вплоть до шеи и плеч. — Пожалуйста, сэр, завяжите мне чем-нибудь рот, я не могу молчать! Я просто не могу, простите, сэр, но лучше так, чем не выполнить ваш приказ!  
Хорошо, что он все время берет его сзади и не видит его лица.  
Сноу молчит. Он убрал руку с его шеи и провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника до самого копчика. Затем довольно недоуменно, хоть и ехидно произнес:  
— Совершенно случайно я забыл сегодня свой набор кляпов дома, агент Форкрофф. Терпите.  
Кристиан осознает, что перед Сноу никогда такой проблемы не возникало. Это чертов бывший специальный агент, и до кучи бывший секретный агент, обладал удивительным даром кончать бесшумно. То есть без единого звука. Когда он впервые кончил Кристиану в рот, то даже сперва не поверил, что так бывает: накончать ему полный рот спермы, всего лишь слегка выгнувшись при этом и вздохнув.  
Блять.  
Он не сможет.  
— Под вашим членом невозможно молчать, агент Сноу, — шепчет Кристиан и вновь краснеет, а по телу пробегают тысячи мурашек. Сноу может решить, что это слишком по-гейски и перестанет. — Пожалуйста, завяжите мне рот моей рубашкой, сэр.  
Он вышел из него, и Кристиан проклял себя за свои слова. Все. Конец. Надо было терпеть. Надо было молчать. Но как, как, чёрт возьми, молчать, он вообще понимает, что человек чувствует, когда…  
Ох. Конечно, он не понимает. Откуда ему это понимать?  
Ткань ложится на спину все еще прижимающегося к столу Кристиана, заставляя вздрогнуть. Он чувствует касание, но не осмеливается посмотреть, что происходит. Когда его губ коснулась плотная полоса ткани, он понял.  
Сноу _сложил_ его рубашку! Этот хладнокровный педант сложил его рубашку, превратив в плотный, аккуратистский кляп. И весьма профессионально завязав узел, протолкнул его глубоко в рот Кристиана.  
\- Этого будет достаточно.  
Не вопрос, утверждение, хранящее под собой опасную тень условия, что _если_ этого не будет достаточно, то члена, под которым невозможно молчать, для Кристиана больше не будет.  
Йохан Сноу раздвигает его ягодицы пальцами, слегка массирует их, и Кристиана дико заводит тот факт, что два его пальца — металлические. А потом он… слава богу уже не кричит, а мычит, принимая член во всю длину.  
Да, так намного легче. Кристиан кусает заполнившую его рот ткань, вминает в нее язык, и цепляется пальцами за полированный уже нагретый его телом стол. Он мычит, а когда его звуки становятся громче, добавляет к кляпу ладонь, потому что в этот раз Сноу оттрахал его _до визга_, Кристиан всем телом извивается на его члене, но Сноу безжалостно фиксирует его рукой за шею и бедрами — у стола, и в этот момент Кристиан кончает. Судорожно и с визгом, который, к счастью, в полную силу звучит только в его голове.  
Он бессильно обмякает на столе, сердце колотится как бешенное, ему очень хочется наконец вынуть пропитавшийся слюной кляп…  
Но его босс продолжает толкаться в его зад. Кристиан мычит, это… он же только что кончил!  
Ну да. Сноу плевать на это. Вряд ли он посвятил свое высокооплачиваемое время изучению этих физиологических процессов. Поэтому он продолжает вбиваться в его зад как ни в чем не бывало, притом неторопливо, явно не собираясь в ближайшее время кончить.  
«Помню, он как-то говорил, что нефиг ожидать от него предсказуемости. А я как-то не придал значения. Если он будет меня трахать столько же времени, сколько ему надо, чтобы кончить от минета, я просто умру на его члене. Господи…»  
Но Кристиан молчит, даже не будь кляпа, он не осмелился бы сказать Сноу, чтобы тот прекратил.  
— Кстати, я тут поговорил с Копперфилдом, и он согласился, что нелепо мне все время приезжать и только проверять чужие планы. В них слишком много ошибок, — спокойно произнес Сноу, словно бы говорил с ним за ланчем о погоде, а не погружал член в его задницу. — И люди обижаются постоянно, Сэм говорит, что в таких количествах обижать людей вредно. Теперь я буду помогать им изначально в планировании, а не проверять уже сделанную работу. Сэм верит, что так и жалоб на меня будет меньше, и другие чему-то научатся. Словом, мы будем вести просветительскую работу. Не слишком хочется, но вынужден признать, так рациональнее.  
Кристиан замычал.  
— А, ну да, точно, — Йохан погладил его по спине и чуть хлопнул по ягодице. — Ладно, потом выскажитесь.  
Кристиан даже не знал, какой вариант хуже: что он действительно _забыл_, что завязал ему рот, или что это было утонченное издевательство.  
Вскоре он вновь почувствовал возбуждение от неторопливых движений члена. О боги. Вот теперь было бы здорово, если бы он все-таки кончил… нет, в смысле, чтобы босс кончил раньше, чем Кристиан.  
«Босс» — так он называл его в своих мыслях, причем очень давно; «Йохан» он называл его в своих мыслях, когда кончал. Все остальные звали его «советник Йергенссен», а близкие друзья — по старой фамилии «Сноу». Вслух Кристиан обычно называл его «сэр». Как и все люди, познакомившиеся с ним, когда он был Йоханом Сноу, он старался как можно реже произносить его новую фамилию.  
Мысли метались, скача с одного на другое, боль переходила в возбуждение, в страх, обратно в боль, в наслаждение, в мысль о том, когда это кончится, и наконец в мысль том, что это не кончится даже если Кристиан будет умолять, чтобы это закончилось, потому что он теперь — сучка, подстилка советника Йохана Йергенссена, он выполняет _приказы_, что бы он не хотел и не говорил, всё будет так, как захочет Йохан Сноу и это так…  
Кристиан едва успел подавить оргазменный стон. Он почти кончил от мысли… чёрт, об этом лучше не думать.  
— Да уж, с вашими звуками и правда надо что-то делать, — констатирует Сноу. У Кристиана нет сил даже мычать. Его задница горит от проникновений, под животом — лужа спермы.  
— Ладно, сейчас потерпите, а в следующий раз что-нибудь придумаем.  
«Что? — пульсирует в голове Кристиана Форкроффа. — Что значит — сейчас потерпите, а что я, по-твоему, делал все это время?!»  
Йохан резко ускоряется, словно вспомнив о спешке, и мысли Кристиана разлетаются, абсолютно все, остается лишь ощущение долбящего в него члена, и потом он снова визжит как свинья, кончая под Сноу, пока тот больно вбивает его бедра в твёрдый угол стола. А затем наконец-то замирает…  
То, что он издал, даже стоном назвать было сложно. Тихий слабый хрипловатый выдох.  
Пиздец. У Кристиана в глазах плясали черные точки, его никто никогда в жизни так не трахал, он впервые именно прочувствовал значение слова «выебанный». Как только Йохан Сноу вынул из него член, Кристиан сполз на полированный пол его кабинета, трясущимися руками вынул изо рта кляп и бессильно рухнул на пол, прижимаясь обжигающе горячим телом к холодной поверхности. Он едва дышал, голый, перепачканный собственной спермой, но он был настолько «выебан», что ему было плевать. На полу было просто _охуительно._  
Где-то на периферии слуха он уловил звук стягиваемого презерватива, звук открываемого ящика, наверное, салфетки, шорох, затем звук застёгиваемой ширинки и ремня. Он не мог пошевелиться даже чтобы открыть глаза и все еще судорожно дышал. Затем он ощутил, как через него перешагнули, и что-то шлепнулось в корзину для бумаг.  
— У вас пять минут чтобы убраться из моего кабинета, и десять — чтобы привести себя в порядок. У нас встреча с директором Эвансом в четыре часа, помните?  
«Зачем тебе секретарша, блять, если ты сам помнишь все свои гребаные встречи? Если бы за стенкой не сидела проклятая Тэм Маерс, я бы мог хотя бы кричать!» — зло думает Кристиан, с трудом поднимаясь с такого сладкого, гладкого, приятного пола, на котором так охуительно лежать и не двигаться. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Сноу.  
— Хотите воды?  
Кристиан мотает головой, хотя на самом деле хочет. Просто не соображает нихрена. Ничего крепче воды Сноу в своем кабинете не держит.  
Кристиан поднимается, пошатываясь. Сноу уже не смотрит на него, он стоит у окна и курит. Кристиан подбирает с пола свою скомканную рубашку. Идея, конечно, была хороша, но теперь рубашка ужасно мятая. Стоит обзавестись запасным комплектом в офис. Кристиан медленно одевается, его руки почти перестали дрожать. Он смотрит на высокую и худую фигуру Йохана Сноу.  
Сколько он его трахал? Такое ощущение, что час, хотя такого не может быть. Надо в следующий раз засечь. Все равно слишком долго.  
Задница болит и пульсирует, и только сейчас, более-менее придя в себя, Кристиан это замечает.  
Сноу включает сплит-систему в режим очищения воздуха.  
Ну да. 5 минут чтобы убраться. 10 минут чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Кристиан хочет, чтобы Сноу его поцеловал. Хотя бы обнял. Хотя бы погладил после того, как выебал.  
При этом он хочет, чтобы Сноу сделал это еще раз. И еще не раз. Может, _немного_ нежнее.  
— Могу я закурить?  
Йохан оборачивается к нему с некоторым удивлением.  
— Да, конечно.  
Нетвёрдой походкой, в просторечии именуемой «враскоряк», Кристиан подходит к нему на дрожащих ногах. Ему хочется сесть в это чёртово кресло, которое стоит у окна для какого-то призрака, потому что Сноу никогда в нем не сидит, он курит стоя, глядя на панораму Вашингтона, и, вероятно, дразня своим видом каких-нибудь террористов и снайперов. Но сесть будет слишком больно.  
Сноу протягивает ему сигарету и зажигалку. Однажды Кристиан видел, как он прикурил сигарету Фрэнку Митчеллу. Это был странный жест, поскольку ранее он делал это жест только в адрес женщин, и тогда Крис напридумывал себе _чертзнаетчто._  
Потом он видел, как они раскурили одну сигарету на двоих. Это было вообще за гранью приличий. Сноу всегда был брезглив, порой до крайности. Кристиан не раз думал, что после некоторых рукопожатий его тянет помыть руки.  
Под конец дела Заковски Кристиан чуть не свихнулся, воображая себе, как _Сноу и подвальный тролль…_  
Правда, потом всё-таки пришлось признать, что они просто друзья. Проблема была в том, что _друзья_ Сноу тоже бесили Кристиана. Даже больше, чем жена.  
С Милли Уокер было проще. Кристиан подружился с ней, и таким образом Йохана Сноу стало в его жизни значительно больше. Кристиану было плевать на Милли, но она слишком уже необратимо была женой Сноу и матерью двух его детей, таких врагов не победить, их можно только сделать союзниками. Милли получила себе «заботливого дядю Криса», а Кристиан получил возможность наслаждаться видом Йохана Сноу в неволе. В смысле, в семейной жизни.  
Правда, когда он попытался нарушить запрет на приставания вне работы, Сноу чуть было его не придушил. По-настоящему. Как-то так взял за горло, что Кристиан подумал, что сейчас умрет. Больше он так не делал, поскольку Сноу на две недели лишил его за это секса на работе, а его и так было катастрофически мало.  
Внезапно Кристиан вспомнил, что сказал ему во время секса Йохан Сноу. Они будут помогать планировать операции.  
— Касательно ваших слов… — осторожно произнес Кристиан. — По поводу того, что мы будем помогать в планировании, чтобы не исправлять чужие планы, а сразу делать их хорошими и заодно учить других…  
— Да? — Сноу затушил бычок. Кристиан впервые видел эту металлическую пепельницу оскверненной использованием.  
— Получается, наши задания будут теперь дольше нескольких часов?  
— Несомненно, — отозвался Сноу. — Вникнуть в чужую операцию, это огромный объём информации. К счастью потом можно будет процентов 80 удалить. Это может занять от трех дней до нескольких недель, особенно если ситуация содержит много переменных. Такие вообще почти невозможно планировать, может, придется курировать по ходу. В общем, почти как наша ловля Заковски, но без полевых активностей вроде драк и погонь, разве что в крайнем случае, если мне, к примеру, потребуется ваше супер-обаяние чтобы сделать из вас приманку.  
— Что?!  
— Расслабьтесь, Кристиан, я пошутил. Никаких полевых рисков для чен-сяна.  
— Чен-что?  
Сноу ухмыльнулся.  
— В Древнем Китае моя должность называлась чен-сян, то есть канцлер, военный советник. Человек, планирующий военные кампании. Я, честно говоря, не вижу особой разницы с нашими. Разве что оружия больше у каждой стороны.  
— Не могу поверить, что у вас нашлось время на изучение Древнего Китая, — ошарашенно произнес Кристиан.  
— Конечно нет, — фыркнул Сноу. — Милли рассказала. У меня столько сейчас изучения современных Соединенных Штатов, что Древний Китай я никак не потяну. — Он взглянул на часы. — Кристиан, время. Через десять минут жду вас здесь же.  
Кристиан послушно затушил сигарету и вышел из кабинета. Неспешно, так, как будто все нормально, у них было просто совещание, а не вечность адского секса на столе. Тэм Маерс красила ногти в черный цвет, попутно смотря на телефоне какие-то новости, и Кристиан сделал ей замечание по поводу запаха и скорого визита начальника Эванса. Это было приятно.  
Еще приятнее были слова Йохана «три дня, а может несколько недель».  
Несколько недель означало гостиницу. Гостиницу с мягкой кроватью, где Кристиан может стонать сколько ему вздумается, принимая член своего босса.  
Когда он через десять минут снова заходит в кабинет Йохана Сноу, его стол безукоризненно чист, пепельница — пуста, а запах дыма совершенно не ощущается.


	2. Chapter 2

Эванс приходит в сопровождении Фрэнка Митчелла и какой-то женщины, и они впятером до конца рабочего дня обсуждают аморальный проект под кодовым названием «Антифлюгер». Кристиан знал, он мог даже припомнить точный день, когда Сноу его придумал. В тот день, когда он по фотографиям из интернета нашел машину Заковски, на которой тот похитил Роксану Форкрофф.  
Тогда его глаза засияли отстраненным светом этой идеи. Разработал-то ее конечно Фрэнк Митчелл, чертов подвальный тролль, у которого не было проблем с моралью вообще, который как раз был вполне «флюгером», поскольку без сопротивления поворачивался туда, куда ему указывал Сноу.  
Проект «Антифлюгер» заключался в создании «контрольных точек» для того, чтобы управлять «поколением снежинок». И вообще интернет-массами. Точнее, большинством. Агент Митчелл и агент Йергенссен создали проект системы по управлению _чертовым ветром._  
За официальными благими целями использования масс ради поиска подозреваемых стоял сам факт, что тот, кто будет контролировать эту систему, будет контролировать то, о чем говорят в интернете, и с помощью интернета контролировать действия людей.  
«Контрольные точки» были различны: новостные сайты, популярные блоггеры, сообщества, комментаторы, рекламные блоки, видеоканалы и еще множество различных средств. По замыслу этих двух контролфриков все эти точки должны быть созданы (или куплены), но вступать в работу они будут только когда необходимо, чтобы сохранить статус секретности. То есть создавать контент, меняющий поток ветра, они будут редко, а большую часть времени функционировать в обычном режиме.  
— Вообще, я думал, у нас уже есть такая система, — говорил Сноу, обращаясь к Эвансу и женщине. — Но агент Митчелл сказал, что он бы знал о ее существовании. Нечто подобное есть в Китае, однако там построено все на удалении и утаивании, тогда как наша система построена на отвлечении_ внимания_. Однако она требует ресурсов, времени, людей особого сорта и, разумеется, полевых испытаний и отладки. Поэтому нам важно ваше мнение, советник Кэрроу, стоит ли заняться этим здесь или попросту продать этот проект ЦРУ.  
Кристиан вывел на проектор новые файлы. «Йохан Сноу просто хочет контролировать весь мир. Чтобы он стал правильным и думал о том, о чем надо, и не думал то, о чем не надо. Поэтому он сговорился с гением киберпреступности и создал проект «Антифлюгер» — «Флюгер, который контролирует ветер».  
— Это — прогноз развития информационных технологий на ближайшие пять лет. Разумеется, примерный, мы не можем исключать выдающихся технологических прорывов вплоть до полного изменения способов обмена информацией, однако в таком случае нам придётся свернуть не только этот проект. На создание достоверной контрольной точки сейчас нужно от месяца до полугода, в редких случаях — год. На перезапуск так называемых «мертвых туш» — от трех месяцев, но как я упоминал раньше, в некоторых случаях оно того стоит. В итоге берем год на непредвиденные обстоятельства и получаем, что система будет полностью функционировать через два года, притом согласно технологическому прогнозу.  
— Вы берете на непредвиденные обстоятельства столько же времени, сколько на запуск всей системы? — удивился Эванс.  
— Практика показывает, что в новых и необычных делах не следует торопиться.  
Советник Кэрроу — важная шишка, и Кристиан думает, что ему надо бы как-то показать себя, что-то сказать, а не просто помогать Сноу получать финансирование на проект по управлению миром, но он слишком ослаблен произошедшим полчаса назад в этом же кабинете. Он может только вяло следить за тем, как мелькают изящные пальцы Сноу, как он двигается, рассказывая, показывая…  
…убеждая, очаровывая…  
Гипнотизируя людей своим существованием.  
Кристиану очень хочется, чтобы он его еще раз когда-нибудь поцеловал.

— Значит, будем работать дальше, спасибо вам за рекомендации, советник Кэрроу, начальник Эванс, — Сноу пожимает агентам руки. Он не выглядит разочарованным отказом. Для них с Фрэнком этот проект — вроде хобби. Обычные люди, встречаясь после работы в баре за кружкой пива говорят об отношениях и о том, как начальство ебет им мозги, а эти двое состряпали проект «Антифлюгер», чтобы в перерывах между основной деятельностью ебать мозги начальству.  
— В общем-то она права, решить вопрос с конкурентными массивными «неподконтрольными точками» следует более подробно, — произносит Фрэнк Митчелл, когда агенты уходят. — Но ты конечно их напугал своим «продать ЦРУ».  
— Я действительно думаю, что там он лучше приживётся. У нас нет людей на его осуществление. Агентов ФБР готовят для других задач, хотя начальник Дроттингем считает иначе.  
— Ага, Дроттингем его у нас с руками оторвёт и включит самый верхний уровень контроля. В его интересах не просто направлять потоки, а вылавливать в них мух!  
Иногда Кристиану казалось, что он пропускает какую-то часть их разговоров. Иногда один говорил фразу, на взгляд Кристиана, вообще не относящуюся к предыдущей, получал в ответ такую же нерелевантную, а потом все заканчивалось «Ага, так оно и есть».  
— Ты пойдешь в бар?  
— Нет, у меня сегодня свидание с пиздюлями, то есть с прекрасным орудием точечного поражения по имени Аки Накамура, — безразлично заявил Сноу, складывая документы и ноутбук в кейс, но вдруг оживился: — Хочешь поучаствовать?  
— Упаси Аллах, чтобы мне снесло голову от какого-нибудь случайного движения руки Накамуры, когда он будет стоять в пяти метрах от меня?! Увольте, на такой экстрим я не подписывался!  
— Вредно все время сидеть за компом, пить, курить и почти не двигаться, — тоном змея-искусителя произнес Сноу.  
— Пригласи Рэйсон, если тебе так нужны зрители, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк. — Хоть ты и говоришь, что вы помирились, ей наверняка будет приятно посмотреть, как ты получаешь пиздюлей.  
— Мне нужны не зрители, а компания, — отвечает Сноу. — После трагической, в смысле, счастливой женитьбы Мартина на новозеландке мне грустно и одиноко, а Аки, сам понимаешь, бывает в Вашингтоне раз в месяц в лучшем случае.  
— А, то есть ты еще приглашал меня не на посмотреть, а отметелить? — возмутился Фрэнк. — Низачто. Никогда. Я — человек умственного труда, но мне даже не надо прикладывать усилий, чтобы осознавать самоубийственность идеи стать твоим партнёром по дракам. Нет, спасибо. Никогда, спасибо. Я не такой. И вообще, я уже занимаюсь спортом, вот так.  
— Фрэнк, ездить на гироскутере за пивом, это не спорт.  
— Не только за пивом, я еще и на работу на нем езжу.  
— Ты подаешь плохой пример молодому поколению. Агент ФБР на гироскутере — это несерьезно.  
— Это ты отстал от жизни. Сейчас в моде быть вечным подростком. Так что я в тренде.  
Сноу прижал когтистую руку к лицу, а затем не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
Иногда Кристиану казалось, что этим двоим все равно, какую чушь молоть языком — про гироскутеры или про проект «Антифлюгер». Они наслаждаются исключительно процессом. Сноу не мог не знать, что Фрэнк Митчелл никогда не согласится пойти с ним в зал и отработать пару сотен ударов. Он предложил это ради разговора. Чтобы услышать, какую херню начнет нести Фрэнк.  
Сноу любил Фрэнка Митчелла. Он постоянно цеплял его словами, и тоже самое делал проклятый тролль. Эти двое, очутившись на необитаемом острове, тупо не заметили бы этого, увлеченные своей болтовней. Это был какой-то постоянный метафизический оральный секс. Крис знал, что к такому нелепо ревновать, но все равно это делал.

Другой ебанутый друг Йохана Сноу — доктор Фан Линг, имплантировавший ему в ладонь телефон спасения. Этот невысокий черноволосый китаец средних лет с усами и бородкой производит впечатление нормального, пока не начинает вещать о своих имплантатах. Сноу почти с ним не говорит, зато слушает его как мальчишка, и с удовольствием захаживает к нему в лабораторию посмотреть что новенького. В его глазах превращать людей в роботов — это охренеть как круто. Фан Линг приходит только когда ему чего-то надо от Сноу, но тот всегда ему помогает или отправляет к кому-то, кто может помочь.

Еще один узкоглазый, который, наоборот, почти не разговаривает — чёртовый специальный агент Аки Накамура. Сколько бы Кристиан на него не смотрел, он не понимал, чем Сноу в нем так восхищается. Ну азиат. Ну да, быстро двигается и дерется. И кстати ни на какого самурая он не похож, обычная стрижка, обычная азиатская рожа, разве что довольно высокий для японца, скорей всего кто-то из родителей был европейцем.  
И главное, Накамура всегда побеждает Сноу. Тот отнюдь не шутил про пиздюли, Крис не раз наблюдал их встречи: после них Сноу валялся примерно как Кристиан после секса, только при этом почему-то закрывал глаза локтем, ругался и смеялся одновременно.  
То есть это _всегда_ был полный двухчасовой пиздец с одинаковым финалом: Йохан Сноу валяется в центре зала и ржет, а над ним стоит слегка запыхавшийся Аки Накамура, готовый протянуть ему руку как только он закончит веселиться. Сноу встаёт, и они серьезно, практически ритуально жмут друг другу руки и кланяются, как китайские болванчики.  
Это выглядит дико стрёмно. Два часа адских воплей и махания ногами и руками, а затем вот этот вот формальный китайский поклон: типа мы здесь серьёзными и важными делами занимались, да. Кристиан тоже всему этому учился — «культуре поведения в додзё» — но никогда не мог понять, нахрена. Какая еще культура?  
Еще меньше он мог понять, почему Сноу так радуется, когда Аки прилетает в Вашингтон и приглашает его потрениться, то есть, отпиздить его в течение двух часов. И почему Сноу взмокший, в разметавшемся белом доги с развязавшимся черным поясом, с новыми синяками на незащищенных местах… почему он так счастлив? Лично Кристиан после тренировок не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости. А у него не такая жесть, которую устраивают агенты Сноу и Накамура. Какой смысл драться с человеком, которому все время проигрываешь, и как можно после этого радоваться?  
Сноу усмехнулся, когда Кристиан спросил его об этом:  
— Тут вообще дело не в проигрыше или выигрыше, Кристиан. Это тренировка. И тренировка с Аки — самое лучшее, что я могу найти в нашем зале. Разумеется, я «проигрываю», как вы говорите, Аки Накамуре. Все проигрывают Аки Накамуре. Он даже не выкладывается на 100% со мной, но когда становишься Аки Накамурой, вообще сложно найти интересных противников. Я достаточно интересен.  
— То есть он просто ходячая машина убийства без мозгов.  
— Не завидуйте, — ухмыльнулся Сноу, хотя Кристиан абсолютно не завидовал.  
— Но как можно этому радоваться?  
— Вы поймете, когда вам ваши тренировки будут приносить радость, — спокойно сказал Сноу, швыряя спортивную сумку на кожаную скамью. — Это же перезагрузка. Прочищение мозгов. Стоя перед Аки Накамурой я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме движений Аки Накамуры. Движение-реакция-движение-реакция. Если я отвлекусь, я мгновенно получу удар. Два часа безмыслия, чудесного, сладкого безмыслия.  
Он говорит об этом примерно так, как Кристиан думает о сексе с ним. Это раздражает.  
— То есть мозг отдыхает, пока тело получает удары? Но если вы не будете думать, как драться с Накамурой, когда вы дерётесь с ним, то вы проиграете. И кстати, у вас одинаковые пояса. Почему такая разница?  
— Дались вам эти победы, поражения и пояса. Я уже проиграл Аки. С самого начала! Смысл тренировки в тренировке, а не в победе. В реальной жизни, если бы к примеру Аки стал преступником, а мне пришлось бы его ловить, я бы пригласил хорошего снайпера.  
— Ну хорошо, а почему тогда вы со мной не хотите драться? Меня-то вы точно победите.  
Некоторые позы в их драках с Накамурой были довольно-таки _соблазнительными._ Правда едва приняв их, они обычно начинали лупить ладонью по полу или по сопернику, что означало: «хорош зажиматься, люди же смотрят», хотя Сноу утверждал, что «выход на болевой захват» — это опасно, и неосторожное движение может сломать конечность, если вовремя не постучать по противнику.  
— Честно? — Сноу внимательно посмотрел на Кристиана, его рука замерла, расстегнув рубашку лишь наполовину. — Да не могу я с вами драться. У нас настолько разные уровни физической подготовки, что это будет никому не интересно, ни мне ни вам. Помните, как мы с вами играли в карты?  
О, да, это было сложно забыть. Кристиан проиграл еще тогда агенту, а не советнику Йергенссену двадцать шесть раз подряд. Двадцать шесть! Последние шесть — сидя на полу гостиницы, причем сдавал Кристиан, а Йохан Сноу сидел на полу в одних трусах, поскольку Кристиан заявил, что он жульничает. Впрочем, вид Сноу в трусах лишь поспособствовал ему проиграть оставшиеся шесть партий.  
Тогда босс жестко и иронично объяснил его поражение тем, что Кристиан слишком много думает о том, чтобы выиграть. Агент не видел в этом ничего смешного и негативного, как, к примеру, можно садиться играть в карты с мыслями о том, чтобы проиграть. Сноу сказал, что садиться играть в карты надо вообще без мыслей, просто садиться и играть в карты.  
— Но карты это умственная нагрузка, а не физическая.  
Сноу продолжил снимать рубашку, _очевидно_ не представляя, какие чувства вызывают его переодевание в доги у Кристиана. Ему вообще не было дела до чувств.  
— Тем не менее, аналогия справедлива. Смотрите, как будет выглядеть наш с вами поединок. Вы войдёте в зал, оглядитесь, вспомните, как хорошо на вас сидит доги, взглянув на турник, подумаете, что опять не сделали регулярные подтягивания, затем решите, что вы и без них прекрасны, потом подойдете ко мне, забудете поклониться, поклонитесь, проклянете дурацкие азиатские ритуалы, пожмете мне руку, посмотрите в глаза и начнёте представлять, как вы меня сейчас победите, хотя возможно и нет, а вдруг да, подумаете, что надо приложить все усилия, потому что настоящий мужчина прикладывает все усилия, затем встанете в стойку, начнёте пытаться предугадать мой удар, начнете думать о том, как вы на него ответите, а что потом сделаю я, и как бы применить тот новый прием, которому вы научились, потому что я всегда от него уворачиваясь, но он ведь такой крутой…  
И вот примерно на этой мысли вы пропустите три моих первых удара и окажетесь на полу. Сечёте? Я вам то же самое про карты говорил. Пока вы составляете свои хитроумные стратегии о победе надо мной, я вас обыгрываю, потому что я играю с вами, а вы — с человеком в своей голове.  
— Ну эээ… — протянул Кристиан. Сноу очень хорошо изобразил его мысли. Слишком хорошо. Он даже сумел отвлечь его внимание от своего переодевающегося тела. — Но ведь вы же сейчас… в ФБР, вы занимаетесь, по сути, верно сказали, стратегией. Вы разрабатываете планы операций! Это ведь как раз и есть «бороться с человеком в своей голове». Точнее, с кучей людей. Вы просчитываете их ходы до того, как они это сделают!  
Сноу улыбнулся как-то даже чрезмерно доброжелательно и затянул шнурок на поясе белых брюк.  
— Именно за тем и нужны тренировки, и, кстати, пояса. Существуют классические приёмы, и классические методы ответа на них. К примеру, если вы видите удар сверху, вы ставите верхний блок. Это логично, потому что если вы поставите нижний, то не избежите удара и потратите силы на пустое движение. Есть вещи, которые происходят постоянно. Так называемые паттерны событий. Наиболее вероятные ситуации. Это — основы. Как только вы выучитесь основам, как только вы досконально выучите все правила и паттерны, однажды вам придет в голову их нарушить. К примеру, вместо постановки верхнего блока уклониться и сделать подсечку. Но для этого вам, во-первых, надо знать, какой ответ является так называемым «правильным», то есть классическим, а во-вторых, вы должны обладать достаточной гибкостью и скоростью, чтобы ответить нестандартно. А это приходит только с практикой. — Сноу надел верхнюю часть доги и привычными движением завязал пояс, на сложный узел которого у Кристиана обычно уходило минут пять. — Для этого служит система поясов, чтобы примерно обозначить уровень игрока. Кстати, порой случается, что мастер проигрывает новичку. Именно из-за того, что тот непредсказуем. То есть мастер выучил все паттерны, он знает, что в какой ситуации лучше сделать, он знает возможные и наилучшие комбинации, а новичок этого всего не знает. И он наносит удар, который мастер не предугадал, потому что это тупой удар, но он срабатывает именно потому, что настолько туп, что мастер его не ожидал. Поэтому Аки находит пользу в поединках со мной. Хоть у нас одинаковые пояса, но это просто уровень, которого мы однажды достигли. После него — полная свобода действий. И агент Накамура воспользовался своей в полной мере, но Всемирные федерации Карате, Дзюдо и Джиу-джитсу не будут придумывать новые пояса ради одного Аки Накамуры, или даже двух десятков Аки Накамур, разбросанных по всему миру. Поэтому им, бедняжечкам, приходится носить то, что есть. — Сноу поправил складки на воротнике и издевательски развел руками.  
— Но это мысли, — возразил Кристиан. — Это мысли во время поединка. Которых, как вы утверждаете, быть не должно.  
Он снова разулыбался, и это выбесило Кристиана.  
— Почему вы улыбаетесь?  
— Вспомнил одно забавное высказывание про использование палки в философских спорах. — Он снял свои металлические когти и убрал их в карман сумки, а сумку засунул в шкаф. — Вы считаете, что теоретизируя, вы выведете меня на «чистую воду», но вы рассуждаете сейчас об уровнях игры, до которой вы не доросли. Вернее, вы доросли до этих уровней в одной сфере, но никак не в боевых искусствах.  
— Вы считаете, что я…  
— Попробуйте, когда сейчас пойдете тренироваться, представить, что вы играете в одну из этих ваших политических интриг, — перебил его Сноу, которому уже явно не терпелось в зал, — где вы оцениваете количество и качество противников, их сильные и слабые стороны, их рычаги влияния. Вы очень хороши в этом, Кристиан. Овладение любым искусством стратегически одинаково. Вы боролись против Брауна много лет, используя связи с другими людьми, и вы не дали себя победить.  
— Не дал победить — не значит выиграл, — угрюмо произнес Кристиан, глядя на его ноги в шлепанцах. Это было крайне странное и притягательное зрелище — полубосой агент Сноу. — И это вы дали мне компромат на Брауна, который позволил мне победить.  
Он снова добродушно ухмыльнулся, уже стоя на пороге и едва ли не подпрыгивая от желания свалить навстречу пиздюлям.  
— Знаете, большинство битв именно к этому и сводится — не дать себя победить.  
— Это игра словами. Ты либо побеждаешь, либо проигрываешь.  
Сноу резко потянулся, возвел глаза к дверному косяку, произнес: «Эх, где ж моя палка!..» и сбежал к Аки Накамуре.  
«В штанах твоих твоя палка», — злобно подумал Кристиан, осознав, что сам за это время даже не начал переодеваться, и что времени до начала его занятий осталось совсем немного. Это у тех, которые с черными поясами, не было ни сенсеев, которым кланяться, ни пятидесяти отжиманий за опознание к началу. Кристиан начал быстро переодеваться, а когда наконец справился с чертовым поясом, обнаружил, что смотрит на себя в зеркало. И он действительно хорошо выглядит в доги. Почему это замечают все, кроме Йохана Сноу?  
В смысле… Он осекся, вспомнив его слова. «Входите в зал, думая о том, как вы хорошо смотритесь в доги». Блять, _как_ такое можно заметить, учитывая, что Сноу вообще никогда не ходил с ним в один зал, правда, однажды пришел что-то сказать _сенсею,_ мельком кивнул Кристиану и тут же ушел, даже не пожелав посмотреть на его успехи.  
Он хотел, чтобы Сноу однажды трахнул его в этом своем белом доги.

Он сотню раз видел это в кино — как партнеры по битвам становились любовниками.  
Но для Йохана Сноу его драки не входили в категорию сексуальных развлечений. Он несколько раз по настоянию Кристиана — то есть тот просто его достал — вступил с ним в, что называется, поединок.  
Каждый раз он заканчивался как Сноу вначале и говорил, на третьем ударе, который представлял собой какой-нибудь дикий захват его конечности так, что Кристиан вроде бы и мог шевелить всеми остальными, но было слишком больно в одном единственном месте, которым могли быть к примеру вообще пальцы рук. То есть у тебя свободно все тело, но из-за того, что кто-то держит тебя за пальцы особым образом, от боли ты не можешь двигаться вообще, только скулить и молить о пощаде.  
На языке Сноу и Накамуры это называлось «дзюдо». То, что они называли «каратэ», было еще хуже, потому что там времени на похлопывание противника не давалось. То есть они просто тупо колошматили друг друга со всей дури, сопровождая процесс дикими воплями. И сколько бы защит ты не напялил, удары чувствовались. Удары чувствовались даже если увешаться матрасами, (они называли это «рыцарь»), но Кристиану в этих рыцарских доспехах хватило одного удара ноги Сноу чтобы свалиться на пол. И не просто свалиться, а почувствовать боль, несмотря на матрасы. На его тренировках его никто никогда так не бил, даже сенсей.  
«Я хочу подать в суд на всех режиссеров гребаных фильмов, где партнеры по боевым искусствам друг в друга влюбляются. И вообще могут хоть что-то чувствовать после этого сраного «каратэ», кроме желания отравить друг друга или утопить в кислоте. Наглейшая клевета».  
— Извините, агент Форкрофф, — нежно тогда произнес агент Сноу, помогая Кристиану подняться. — Я ударил слишком сильно, меня ввел в заблуждение ваш уверенный вид. Это кстати действительно хорошо получилось. Вам стоит попробовать играть в покер.  
«АААААААААААА!» — вот что примерно подумал тогда Кристиан, и больше не пытался участвовать в этом гребаном мазохизме, именуемом тренировкой с Йоханом Сноу.  
Еще в белом доги Сноу бывает дома. Когда встает в пять утра и идет трениться. На улицу. Зимой. В штате Мэриленд.  
Ни о каком сексе в таких обстоятельствах не может быть и речи, даже если бы это была не запретная территория его дома.  
Крису очень, очень хочется, чтобы он оттрахал его в доги. Но это кажется совершенно невозможным.


	3. Chapter 3

Кристиан ненавидит друзей Сноу. Когда тот был Нью-Йоркским агентом, все его друзья были далеко, да и сам Сноу не испытывал особого желания их навещать. Но теперь эти люди просто облепили советника Йергенссена. В принципе, не было в этом их вины. Андервуд работал в Квантико, жил в Мэриленде, Милли Уокер работала в местной газете, поэтому дом Сноу тоже был в Мэриленде, откуда до Вашингтона было полтора-два часа езды. Фан Линг заведовал лабораторией ФБР и жил в Вашингтоне, равно как и Фрэнк Митчелл. Как и Кристиан.  
Иногда ему приходили в голову мысли, что он зря так злится и переживает. Ведь раньше у него вообще не было Йохана Сноу. Когда тот «умер» и работал секретным агентом на антитеррористический отдел. И после этого, после Окленда, у него не было никакой надежды, что Йохан Сноу когда-нибудь снизойдет до него. И потом, когда он набрался смелости сделать ему минет и не получил отказ, хотя любимый босс решил этот вопрос с помощью своей долбаной монетки, он зато потом — он же его не убил!  
В смысле, в ту ночь Кристиан был полностью доволен. Он думал, что будет счастлив, если он хотя бы попробует на вкус своего старшего напарника. Он думал, что этого ему хватит.  
Но ему не хватило, ему захотелось еще и еще, пусть Сноу будет все равно, пусть он его никогда не полюбит, но пусть его член хотя бы однажды окажется внутри Кристиана.  
«Постоянно подпитываемая алчность» — он услышал эту фразу в разговоре Сноу с мерзким жирным профессором Андервудом, до появления агента Митчелла занимавшим первое место в списке ненавидимых Кристианом друзей Сноу.  
В тот раз они обсуждали Заковски, говоря о том, что тот, не в силах удовлетворить свою ненависть к травмировавшей его Мелани Блейк, пытался воссоздать ее во всё более и более социально успешных жертвах, и его поиски подпитывались тем, что настоящей Мелани Блейк он не причинил никакого вреда и понятия не имел, где она находится, чтобы исправить этот факт. Сноу утверждал, что если бы Заковски подростком отомстил Мелани, то не стал бы маньяком и Похитителем жен. С точки зрения математики было бы выгодней, одна жертва против восемнадцати. Андервуд возражал: если бы Заковски и впрямь так поступил, он бы все равно стал насильником, поскольку ему не хватило бы одного убийства. Ему всякий раз хотелось бы большего. Более красивую женщину, более изощренные пытки. Так же обстояли дела и с его киберкражами.  
— Тут я согласен с миссис Рерген, — покачал головой Сноу. — Не понимаю эту возрастающую функцию, хоть и в курсе о ней. По мне так ну отомстил ты своему врагу, ну и все, пока, идем дальше.  
— Наглое вранье, — усмехнулся Андервуд. — Ты адреналинозависимый. Тебе надо постоянно дуууумать. Тебе надо постоянно дееело. И это сейчас советник Йергенссен все еще наслаждается своим блестящим кабинетом и новой должностью, но не удивлюсь, если через полгода услышу о том, как советник Йергенссен застелил очередного террориста с хмурым бормотанием «хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, сделай это сам».  
— Дрона. Я пристрелю дрона, — ухмыльнулся тогда Сноу. — А постоянно требовать дело — это моя работа. Ханна и Хен тоже постоянно чего-то требуют. Хотю, хотю дело! Агу!  
Андервуд не удостоил комментарием эти кривляния. Его дочери учились в колледже, а сын — в начальной школе, для него восторги Сноу по поводу детей были уже трижды пройдёнными.  
— Почему дронов? Ты же их так любишь!  
— Не только я люблю дронов, и надо бы поучиться быстренько отстреливать вражеских дронов из ружья и винтовки. Да, дроны это охуеть как круто, но необходимо разработать контрмеры, чтобы какие-нибудь многаждылюбимые Дроттингемом личности не отправили с дроном бомбу или распылитель чего-нибудь интересного туда, где нахожусь я.  
Андервуд снял очки и посмотрел поверх них на Йохана Сноу.  
— Эээ… тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело от слова совсем — разработка оборонительных противодронных систем?  
— О, абсолютно не мое дело, — безмятежно произнес Сноу. — Фрэнк показал мне эту систему, а мне показалось, я могу внести несколько дополнений, так что мы и внесли, незаметно.  
— Незаметно? — поднял густые брови Андервуд.  
— Незаметно для министерства обороны, — ухмыльнулся Сноу. — Не делай такое лицо. Это называется инициативная профилактическая проверка национальных систем безопасности уполномоченными лицами для выявления их достоинств и недостатков.  
— Ну-ну. Это кто же агента Митчелла уполномочил совершить кибератаку на Министерство обороны?  
— Их недостаточно надежная система безопасности.  
Андервуд — лицемер. Он мнит себя поборником нравственности, но на самом деле обожает копаться в самых грязных болотах человеческих душ. Кристиан как-то прочитал пару его статей — люди в них представали настолько мерзкими, насколько мерзким может быть выпотрошенный труп, пролежавший на жаре три дня.  
Андервуд вечно тянет свои грязные лапы к Сноу. Вероятно, он латентный гомосексуалист, и, разумеется, садист. Под своими улыбочками и снисходительностью он прячет свое настоящее лицо мозгоеба. Кристиан помнит все, что Андервуд ему говорил, это всегда были вязкие, ядовитые, разъедающие душу слова.  
Он не понимает, почему Сноу после общения с ним не тянет помыться. Но Йохану Сноу плевать. Он спокойно сливает в это жадное чудовище свои наблюдения за людьми и совершенно не замечает попыток этого монстра запустить свои щупальца в его душу.  
Точнее, он воспринимает это как-то иначе. Не замечал же он столько времени влюбленность собственного напарника, вероятно, помечая все проявления чувств Кристиана как «очередная ебанутость, приоритет — низкий».  
Однажды Кристиан заговорил с Йоханом Сноу о профессоре Андервуде, но тот лишь бросил: «Джон — психиатр, но мы все равно его любим».

На самом деле советник Йергенссен не снисходителен. Он равнодушен. Он считает, что окружающие его люди сами выбрали, какими им быть, и равнодушно уважает их свободу выбора. Он даже про каннибалов говорил без отвращения, просто с недоумением, типа, хм, вот странненький выбор — жрать людей, я б не стал. Насколько Кристиан знал, Сноу единственный, кто не испытывал отвращения к Заковски, когда вскрылись все подробности его многочисленных преступлений. На лице советника Йергенссена было написано лишь некоторое недоумение, мол, да, вот же заморочился человек!  
Иногда Кристиану кажется, что он понимает Йохана Сноу лучше всех, а порой кажется, но он не понимает его вообще. И что агент вообще не человек, а какой-то пришелец или программа.  
Ему очень хочется сделать этого андроида человечнее. Заставить его полюбить себя. Или хотя бы чаще трахать.

Случайно Кристиан нашел его слепое, или слабое, или сильное, или черт его знает, точку G, в общем, время и место когда он быстро кончает от минета, а затем еще и трахает Кристиана коротко, жестко, но очень хорошо. Подобный сексуальный аппетит у советника Йергенссена возникает в те моменты, когда операция уже пошла по его плану, и сбои маловероятны, но еще не закончилась. Вот тогда он может трахнуть его и дважды, и трижды, и это восхитительно. Главное суметь отвлечь его в нужное время.  
Такое вот странное окно в секс, причем не просто в секс, а в секс жадный и ненасытный, именно такой, каким его Кристиан себе воображал. После завершения операции, успешного или не совсем, Сноу утрачивает интерес ко всему, не радуется особо и не огорчается. У него становится такой вид, будто он оглядывается в поисках новой задачи. Секс ему неинтересен.  
Потом он нашел еще одно окно. Когда Йохан Сноу спланировал операцию, все проверил, но еще не приступил к исполнению и просто любуется своим красивым планом. Тогда босс может долго насаживать голову Кристиана на свой член, так что губы сладко немеют, а сам он успевает кончить еще в середине.  
К отелям он равнодушен, по крайней мере Кристиан не заметил какой-либо логики в том, когда Сноу захочет трахнуть его в отеле, а когда нет, и то, увы, несмотря на их ставшие долгими поездки, гораздо чаще нет, чем да.

Разумеется, он не всегда угадывал со временем. Сноу не держал все планы в голове, поскольку они не принадлежали теперь ему одному, но в процессе рассматривал больше вариаций ходов, чем говорил окружающим.  
Порой, когда всем казалось, что все уже получилось, он до последнего, до самого финала захвата преступников или освобождения заложников вглядывался в камеры и сжимал белыми от напряжения пальцами рацию. В такие моменты Кристиан не мог предположить, _чего_ Сноу ожидает, нападения пришельцев? Падения метеорита? Неожиданной вспышки лихорадки Эбола у всей опергруппы?..  
А иногда он с облегчением откидывался в кресле чуть ли не в первой трети, когда всем остальным было неясно в принципе, как все пройдет.  
Как таким образом можно кого-то чему-то научить, Кристиан не понимал. Сноу поведал ему о критичных точках, точках невозврата и необходимых условиях. Это звучало сложно для первого восприятия, но вроде логично, особенно если повторить еще раз и медленнее. Кристиан спросил, почему он не рассказывает об этом всем участникам планирования, чтобы они могли разделить его как уверенность, так и неуверенность. Босс в ответ посмотрел на него таким же взглядом, как когда сожалел об отсутствии палки для вразумления заблудших.  
— Этого, Кристиан, вы никогда не поймете. Но вам и не надо, правда. Я не могу объяснить. Я имею в виду, адекватно и рационально объяснить. Поэтому просто считайте меня суеверным.  
— Почему это мне не надо?  
— Потому что вы никогда не займете мою должность. И прежде чем вы начнете обижаться, я скажу следующее: до моей отставки вы можете быть моим ассистентом, меня это устраивает. Но после вас с распростертыми объятиями примет отдел по связям с общественностью. Я говорил об этом с директором Мист, а она видела вас на пресс-конференции о деле Заковски. Там ваши таланты будут востребованы как нигде. Впрочем, если хотите, я могу переназначить вас прямо сейчас.  
— И вам будет совсем не жалко? — Кристиан пытается выдать свой взгляд за лукавый, но если Сноу сейчас смотрит на него в этом своем телепатийном режиме, то едва ли от него ускользнёт тревога.  
— Конечно, мне будет жалко, агент Форкрофф. Я привык к вам. Но эффективность в данном случае превыше моих чувств.

Кристиан, разумеется, в гробу видал его благие намерения. Однако не мог не заметить, что _постоянно_ думать о сексе с боссом он начал именно когда тот стал советником по чрезвычайным ситуациям. Внезапно работа агента ФБР Кристиана Форкроффа стала крайне лафовой. Ему нечем было занять свою голову, кроме мыслей о члене своего босса, и, иногда, непосредственно им.  
Быть ассистентом советника Йергенссена оказалось очень легко. «Агент Форкрофф, узнайте это, узнайте то, да, спасибо, принесите мне все данные по делу такому-то…» И так далее. Простые, понятные приказы. Им не надо было работать со свидетелями — они приезжали в основном на все готовое. Им не надо было ничего расследовать — ну почти ничего, только если Сноу не находил какой-нибудь недорасследованный косяк, и опять же, пока еще не было так, чтобы они отправились расследовать его лично.  
Они все время находились рядом, и на этот раз Кристиану не надо было думать о том, как бы сделать что-то, что восхитит Йохана Сноу.  
То есть он постоянно находился рядом с человеком, о сексе с которым мечтал, и при этом не был занят ничем настолько сложным, чтобы отвлечься от своих фантазий.  
Сноу же был вполне им доволен. То есть на самом деле. Он даже не наорал на Кристиана ни разу за это время, в смысле, он и так ни на кого никогда не орал, но умел сказать и одну фразу так, что уж лучше бы наорал.  
Проблема была в том, что когда Йохан Сноу был кем-то доволен, то он предпочитал оставлять этого человека в покое. Мол, если все работает, то лучше это не трогать. А Кристиану было необходимо, чтобы он его трогал. Как можно чаще.  
Именно поэтому он жадно пожирал глазами Йохана Сноу, пока тот работал, и вникал абсолютно во все, что он делает, чтобы уловить тонкий краткий момент, когда _он_ _хочет._ Когда Кристиану можно заглянуть в его глаза и увидеть в них такой специальный темно-серый оттенок, означавший «Да, можно».  
Если они были в чужом офисе, то Сноу либо поднимался и уходил с ним на «кофе» или «курить» — в зависимости от того, что они делали до этого. На чужой территории босс всегда делал все быстро. Кристиан шел за ним в туалет и заранее представлял, насколько это будет жестко и быстро. Это, как ни странно, помогало ему расслабиться, и сам секс не казался настолько жестким. Сноу либо трахал его в зад, чуть приспустив брюки и трусы, либо в рот, держа за голову. В глотку Кристиану нравилось больше: не больно, можно вцепиться в бедра Сноу одной рукой и в собственный член второй. А когда босс брал его сзади, то обе руки нужны были, чтобы не кричать.  
Если же Сноу был в своем кабинете, то либо пригибал голову Кристиана к своему паху, либо поднимался из кресла и _«разденьтесь и подготовьте себя, агент Форкрофф»._ Это Кристиан любил больше всего, у него было время расслабиться как следует, и у него был кляп, и у него был кабинет советника Йергенссена, и его руки с когтями на спине и на бедрах, и плавно входящий в анус член.  
На самом деле в туалетах Сноу мог бы зажать ему рот рукой. И притом сделать это так, что Кристиан не смог бы вырваться. Но у Йохана Сноу были, видите ли, моральные принципы. Он и в своем кабинете кляп-то на Кристиана надевал исключительно потому, что другой возможности его заткнуть у него не было. А так он считал, что это похоже на изнасилование.  
«Нет, _это_ похоже на изнасилование, — подумал Кристиан. — То, как ты издеваешься надо мной своими моральными принципами и гребаной физиологией робота».  
На самом деле Кристиан был с ним согласен. Как жертву многочисленных домогательства начальника Брауна, фантазии об изнасиловании его не прельщали. Но для него рука Йохана Сноу на губах воспринималась как источник дополнительного удовольствия, а не изнасилование, но он так и не смог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить это боссу.


	4. Chapter 4

Индианаполис. Кристиан возлюбил этот довольно-таки унылый город из-за операции «Дым». В городе участились случаи отравления тяжелыми металлами у людей, которые не имели отношения к промышленности и производству вообще. Агенты, занимавшиеся этим делом, имели предположение, кто за этим стоит, но поймать с поличным и доказать вину и заговор нескольких высокопоставленных чиновников и предпринимателей было затруднительно.  
Сноу приехал туда с ним и с Тэм Маерс. На самом деле агент-стажер информационного отдела Тэм Маерс только номинально была секретаршей Сноу, по факту он ее использовал как замену гения киберпреступности Френка Митчелла, поскольку теперь тот был невероятно занят для всего, кроме курения и распития алкогольных напитков в его компании.  
Кристиан терпел Маерс, потому что та была асексуальна. Она не строила глазки Сноу, не приставала к нему, и вообще на любое внимание мужчин к своей персоне смотрела на них как баран на новые ворота, а в зеленых глазах читалось недоумение типа «Вы это мне?». При этом лесбиянкой она тоже не была, и заботилась о своей внешности. Кристиан так и не сумел с ней подружиться, на любые попытки проявления внимания лично к ней она таращилась на него своим бараньим взглядом, как будто Кристиан заговорил с ней на китайском.  
Зато Сноу с ней быстро нашел общий язык. Язык был такой: «Нам надо бы сделать то-то и то-то, как вы думаете, агент Маерс, как лучше?». Маерс технически еще не была агентом, кроме Сноу никто ее так не называл, но он называл ее таким тоном, что вскоре ее все стали так называть, хотя Кристиан знал, что ей до агента еще доучиваться полгода. После этой фразы Маерс начинала мямлить нечто вроде: «Можно сделать так и так, но лучше так и так, а я бы сделала так и так, но это может не получиться». «Сделайте так, чтобы получилось, агент Маерс». «Но…» «Сделайте». «Ну я попробую…» «Нет, вы уж лучше сделайте». «Но может не получиться». «Сделайте так, чтобы получилось».  
После этого Маерс с охреневшим выражением лица садилась за ноутбук, в процессе ее физиономия не раз менялась на еще более охуевшую, злорадную, отчаянную, веселую, опять охуевшую, а потом раздавалось: «Готово, советник Йергенссен».  
Их взаимоотношения напоминали чем-то день рождения, когда именинника тянут за уши, якобы чтобы он быстрее вырос. Йохану Сноу был необходим портативный Фрэнк Митчелл, и ему было глубоко плевать, что Маерс его в два раза младше и стажер. Он решил, что у него будет личный гений по кибербезопасности, и собирался сделать из Маерс гения, хочет она того или нет.  
Крис как-то слышал, как Маерс на выходе с парковки говорила кому-то по телефону «Он заставляет меня делать то, что я вообще не знаю!», но при этом ее глаза восторженно горели.  
В общем, в Индианаполисе Сноу все-таки перехвалил Маерс, и та допустила ошибку, чуть не сорвавшую всю операцию. Крис злорадно подумал, что Сноу ее уволит, и больше не надо будет ездить втроем, но этого не произошло, и это было обидно. Ей он даже ничего уничижительного не сказал, как говорил Кристиану, когда тот лажал. Потрепал по плечу и сказал «не расстраиваться».  
Это было обидно. Это было вообще обидно, до слез.  
— У вас разное мышление, агент Форкрофф. Если я наору на Маерс, она испугается и больше никогда не проявит никакой инициативы, а ее инициатива спасала нас больше раз, чем я мог себе представить, когда ее нанимал. Вы же, если на вас наорать, начинаете работать с удвоенной силой, чтобы заставить меня признать, что я был неправ.  
— Но вы всегда относитесь к ней вежливо!  
Сноу нахмурился.  
— Так, агент Форкрофф, я вас чем-то обидел?  
«Да. Да, чёрт возьми, ты последний раз трахнул меня четыре дня назад! И я тоже хочу, чтобы после того, как я налажаю, ты гладил меня по плечу и говорил «не расстраиваться». Или нет, нет, блять, лучше наоборот, лучше наказывай меня, когда я лажаю, блять, или нет, лучше трахай меня, когда я делаю что-то полезное, господи блять, лучше и так и так, бесчувственная скотина ты, если не понимаешь насколько мне плохо от того, что ты со мной «вежливый»!»  
Иногда Кристиану кажется, что он не любит, а ненавидит Йохана Сноу.  
— Мне скучно, — неожиданно для самого себя произносит Кристиан и понимает, что нащупал рычаг давления. Точнее, нащупал причину, которую его возлюбленное чудовище способно понять. Он пересел из кресла на диван гостиничного номера, где сидел Сноу, но не слишком близко. Еще одно преимущество новой должности — они теперь останавливались в нормальных гостиницах, а не в мотелях. — Маерс вы все время даете какие-то задания. На пределе, или возможно даже выше пределов ее возможностей, вот как сегодня. Я тоже хочу задание. Я почти ничего не делаю сейчас, кроме помощи вам, и вы прекрасно знаете и сами, насколько я мало делаю. Я хочу задание. Плевать, какое, но задание! Используйте меня как аватарку или поручите хоть что-нибудь полезное!  
Наградой за это феерическое вранье Кристиану стал заинтересованный и полный доброжелательности взгляд Йохана Сноу. Он словно впервые вспомнил о существовании Кристиана как человека, а не существа, которое заведует его документами и пьет с ним кофе. Правда этот взгляд длился так долго, что Кристиан начал чувствовать себя неуютно.  
— Кажется, мне следует попросить у вас прощения, агент Форкрофф, — наконец сказал Йохан Сноу.  
«Да. Попроси у меня прощения. Трахни меня, если хочешь извиниться, блять!»  
— Я действительно так увлекся игрой с Тэм Маерс, что совсем про вас забыл. Извините. Я прекрасно понимаю ваше желание полевой работы, я сам, честно говоря, подустал сидеть на жопе ровно…  
— Что за игра с Тэм Маерс? — резко спросил Кристиан, не забывая сохранять обиженный вид.  
Сноу ухмыльнулся.  
— Насколько я смогу далеко зайти в поручении ей заданий, для которых она не имеет ни опыта ни квалификации.  
Кристиан приоткрыл рот. Хуясе откровенность! Сноу неправильно интерпретировал его выражение лица и добавил:  
— В эту игру можно играть только с женщинами. Любой мужчина сразу же заявит, что не имеет ни опыта ни квалификации и откажется выполнять. А Тэм Маерс чувствует себя обязанной выполнить то, что я ей приказываю лишь потому, что я говорю ей, что у нее получится. А когда у нее получается, я прикладываю немыслимые усилия, чтобы скрыть свое охуение.  
— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, у вас отлично получается, — презрительно заявил Кристиан и залпом допил виски. — Маерс уверена, что вы со дня на день ее уволите.  
О том, что такой уверенности Крис немало поспособствовал, он предпочел умолчать.  
Йохан Сноу отставил свой стакан, поднялся и неожиданно сел рядом, довольно зловредно ухмыляясь. Протянул левую руку и коснулся его подбородка, потом щеки и шеи. Это удивительно нежное прикосновение, от которого Кристиан задохнулся, совершенно не вязалось с его выражением лица.  
— Вы, знаете ли, тоже злой, агент Форкрофф, — неожиданно произнес он, разворачивая его лицом к себе, и прежде, чем Кристиан успел возмутиться и придумать ответ, он его поцеловал. Второй раз в жизни. Это выбило все мысли из головы Криса, он прильнул к нему и жадно обхватил руками спину. Пульс резко взметнулся, и все тело обдало жаром. Когда Кристиан почувствовал лопатками диван и тяжесть тела своего босса под собой, он едва сдержал стон. Сноу оторвался от его губ и навис над ним, насмешливо глядя в глаза. — Злой, красивый и опасный зверь, готовый укусить каждого, кто вам не нравится.  
Кровь стучала в ушах, когда Кристиан приподнялся и лизнул своего босса в губы.  
— Кроме хозяина — да, — прошептал он, хотя у него голова закружилась от собственной наглости.  
Наградой ему стал еще один поцелуй, а потом «хозяин» перевернул его, поставил на колени и достал из кармана его брюк тюбик со смазкой. Крис застонал, когда он ввел в него два пальца, не от боли, а от наслаждения. Он сделал это неожиданно нежно. «Он наверняка трахал Милли Уокер в задницу, — подумал Кристиан, пока его тело пылало от наслаждения, насаживаясь на пальцы. — А вот на то, как он драл в жопу Лидию Фелл, я бы даже не отказался посмотреть. О боги. Он еще и может быть _нежным_. Я сейчас сдохну от возбуждения, вот интересно, как он будет объяснять мою смерть криминалистам?»  
А потом ему стало не до мыслей, поскольку Сноу заменил пальцы членом, и для Кристиана не осталось вообще ничего, кроме выталкивающего из него громкие стоны пениса. На этот раз хозяин даже позволил ему _голос._ Кристиан кончил раньше, но к счастью ненамного, а потом отрубился на несколько минут, потому что когда очнулся, Сноу уже был одет и наливал себе новую порцию виски.  
Кристиан думал, что вновь услышит что-то вроде: «У вас пять минут, чтобы убраться из моего номера», но Сноу лишь закурил, задумчиво на него глядя и потягивая виски. После секса он становился прежним, в смысле, он никогда не намекал ни на что в речи ни до ни после. Как будто ничего не было.  
Но сейчас он смотрел на него, и Кристиан вдруг осознал, что валяется на диване со спущенными брюками, но, с другой стороны, _Йохан смотрел на него,_ он не приказывал ему одеваться, а это значит…  
— Оденьтесь, пожалуйста, агент Форкрофф, и приведите себя в порядок, — обломал все его толком не сформировавшиеся мечтания Йохан. — Мне надо с вами поговорить.  
Вот странно. Он произнёс эту фразу с удивительно кровожадным выражением лица. Примерно с таким он смотрел на него, когда чуть не ударил, и примерно с таким он его выебал в первый раз.  
Крис не знал, что думать, но поспешно оделся и встал, хотя пребывающее в сладкой истоме тело возмутилось подобному издевательству.  
— Нет-нет, можете сесть, — качнул головой Сноу, не отводя от него пристального взгляда. — Хотите виски?  
Кристиан кивнул. Ему на этот раз было очень хорошо, но странное поведение босса заставляло… так сказать, будь он и правда собакой, у него бы сейчас топорщилась на загривке шерсть. Крис неторопливо подошел к нему, налил виски, вернулся, осторожно сел на диван и закурил.  
— Расскажите мне, что вы думаете о наших коллегах. Которые ведут дело. По очереди, в любом порядке, в котором сочтете нужным. А затем о подозреваемых.  
— Но з?..  
— Это приказ.  
Кристиан начал с агентов, с которыми они познакомились первыми, но Сноу его остановил на третьей фразе.  
— Нет, все совершенно не так. Боже, Кристиан, что мне с вами делать. — Он затушил сигарету, отставил стакан и поднялся со стола, куда уселся в предвкушении рассказа. — Расскажите мне правду, Кристиан. Как сделали в Майами. Расскажите мне ваше личное мнение о наших временных коллегах, а не то, что, по вашему мнению, мне должно понравиться.  
«Вот за такие штуки тебя и ненавидят, советник Йергенссен, — думал мучительно покрасневший Кристиан. — За твой режим чтения мыслей. — Он внезапно вздрогнул от ярости. — Если он читает мысли такого уровня, значит ли это, что он в курсе, насколько я его хочу? И нарочно игнорирует? Или издевается?» — Кристиан уставился на Сноу, постаравшись, чтобы в голове осталась только одна мысль: «Трахни меня». Ему на самом деле прямо сейчас даже не слишком пока хотелось, но это осознание заставило его…  
— Это что, попытка телепатии? — насмешливо фыркнул Сноу. — Давайте, Кристиан, у нас не так много времени, надо еще поспать.  
«Бесчувственная скотина».  
Он снова начал рассказывать, то, что, по его мнению Сноу, надо было услышать, но тот опять покачал головой. Подошел и сел рядом. Сердце забилось чаще, особенно когда он сказал: «Закройте глаза» и нежно взял его за запястье.  
— Теперь рассказывайте.  
«Что?!»  
— Глаза не открывать. Господи, ну и пульс у вас. Так, давайте вы сперва успокоитесь. Все хорошо, я же не увольнять вас собрался. Прекратите все эти ваши игры воображения. Расскажите мне о наших нынешних клиентах так, как рассказали бы самому себе. Я уверяю вас, не стану думать о вас хуже, если вы сделаете это нелицеприятно или откровенно грубо.  
Кристиан выдернул руку и отвернулся, хоть и держал глаза послушно закрытыми. Пульс он блять у него проверял! Чтобы он якобы «не врал»!  
— Я не понимаю, что вы от меня хотите, — прошептал Кристиан, краснея.  
Сноу вздохнул и зачем-то прикоснулся к его голове ребром распрямленной ладони. Странный жест, не удар, но и не ласка.  
— Агент Стофф что-то скрывает. Начальник полиции по какой-то причине сильно не любит агента Кримски. Его старший помощник Дорн сливает инфу о расследовании, но я не знаю, кому, потому что в новостях, как видите, ничего не появилось. Возможно, он связан с нашими хитроумными предпринимателями с такой хорошей системой инфобезопасности, а может — нет. И так далее. Я вижу все эти связи, но не знаю деталей. Я не разговаривал со всеми этими людьми несколько дней подряд, маясь от скуки. Вы знаете больше меня, и эти данные могут пригодиться, вы меня понимаете, Кристиан?  
Крис обернулся и все-таки посмотрел на него.  
— Ааа, эти данные!  
— Господи, а какие еще? — искренне удивился Йохан Сноу.  
Кристиан не стал уточнять. Зато подумал, что при всей своей проницательности Сноу не догоняет, что Крис тупеет катастрофически, если он сидит с ним рядом, держит руку на его пульсе и допрашивает о служебных делах. И вообще такие разговоры нельзя вести после секса, глядя на него плотоядным взглядом.  
Теперь-то он понял, что плотоядный взгляд предназначался не ему. Вернее, ему, но и не ему. Светлому будущему, которое произойдёт по его вине. Сноу рассчитывал на какую-нибудь информацию, которая позволит ему взять реванш за учиненное Маерс, а заодно и заставить всех плясать под свою дудку.  
— Хорошо, я вам расскажу, — говорит Кристиан, ложится на бок и кладет голову на колено Йохана Сноу, внутренне ожидая получить по шее. Тот и правда кладет правую руку на его горло, но аккуратно, как бы накрывая его. А затем раздается ехидное:  
— Мое терпение не безгранично. На этот раз правду, агент Форкрофф.  
И Крис рассказывает, медленно, как будто стараясь усыпить Сноу, а не заинтересовать его. Потому что информации у него не так много, а вот лежать на его колене он еще никогда в жизни не лежал, и теплые пальцы особенно ощущаются на горле, когда он произносит слова, и на самом деле ему именно так и хочется заснуть, под неторопливую беседу с Йоханом о том, как манипулировать людьми.  
Но, разумеется, как только он закончил говорить, Сноу сразу же его выставил.

На следующий день босс отправил его в офис их, так сказать, клиентов, под видом инспектора по экологической безопасности вместе с тем самым помощником начальника полиции Дорном, о сливах которого Крис, увы, не знал вообще ничего, эта информация для него оказалась неожиданной. Пока от них вежливо, но настойчиво пытались отделаться, он запихнул в один из ноутбуков созданную Маерс флешку, которая за десять минут сделала все данные корпорации доступными для Маерс и Сноу.  
«Если что, я потом буду говорить «Меня заставили», — думал Кристиан в тот момент, пока ее еще нельзя было вытаскивать. — Мой ужасный босс приказал мне сделать это… Ох, черт. Мне никто не поверит. Советник Йергенссен известен всем как человек, никогда не нарушающий правила. Ага. Скорее «никогда не пойманный на нарушении правил». В отличие от меня. Никто не поверит, что это он меня морально разлагает… черт, а надо бы — физически.  
И чаще. Как вчера. Так хорошо было вчера…»  
Флешка сделала свою работу минут на пять раньше, чем Кристиан очнулся от своих воспоминаний.  
Полученные данные пригодились в расследовании, и через четыре дня виновные были идентифицированы и заключены под стражу. Что до «стукачества», то в тот же день Крис выяснил, что Дорн впечатлен новой подружкой, но не знает, о чем с ней говорить, и потому выбалтывает по телефону детали дела. Сноу, узнав об этом, с незамутненным видом сдал беднягу, поскольку «это сейчас никак не повлияло на расследование, а в следующий раз — повлияет. С таким уровнем доступа как у него, он и жене своей ничего говорить не должен был, не то что подружке».  
Кристиан чувствовал себя после этого довольно паршиво, хотя все равно каждое утро и каждый вечер дрочил на их секс в отеле.  
Но ему не нравилось, что Дорн смотрел теперь на него как на врага. И совсем ему не понравилось, когда тот позвал его «на два слова», когда они уже собирались уезжать. Он не знал что говорить, ведь в какой-то степени все, что этот человек собирался сказать ему, Крис заслужил.  
— Ты, мелкий стукач…  
— Не он, а вы, старший помощник, — раздалось сверху. Кристиан поднял голову — он был уверен, что лестница пустовала, когда они вышли. Советник Йергенссен в сером пальто холодно взирал на них с высоты своего роста и лестничного пролета. — Скажите спасибо, что отделались предупреждением и уменьшением зарплаты. Ваш начальник вас переоценивает. Я бы вас уволил, поскольку неизвестно, не окажется ли ваша следующая девушка журналисткой. И отойдите от моего ассистента. Это я доложил о вас, а не он.  
Сноу улыбался, глаза у него сияли. Крис вдруг подумал, что _он хочет, чтобы напали на него._ Потому что с точки зрения советника Йергенссена, _это будет весело._ Но потом его сознание затопило тепло, которое он почувствовал, когда тот сказал «моего ассистента».  
Полицейский неприязненно зыркнул на Кристиана и начал медленно подниматься по лестнице к Сноу. Тот стоял обманчиво расслабленно, но Крис видел. Вернее, помнил ощущение от этого его настроения. Сияющие глаза, как бы говорящие «Давай. Давай, нападай! Давай, попробуй, я жду, я здесь». С таким видом Сноу дрался с Аки Накамурой, в те редкие моменты, когда они переводили дыхание, отскочив друг от друга на несколько шагов, и их лица можно было разглядеть.  
Когда полицейский поравнялся с ним, Кристиан по движению понял, что он собирается сказать какую-то гадость, но Сноу опередил его буквально на секунду:  
— И вам следует извиниться перед агентом Форкроффом. Вы его оскорбили.  
Они стояли на одной ступеньке, но Сноу все равно был выше полицейского почти на голову. И как-то казался… больше. Крис помотал головой, надеясь прекратить это издевательство, но Дорн даже не повернулся к нему, яростно глядя на Сноу.  
— Вам не следует совать нос не в свое дело, советник Йергенссен!  
Сноу демонстративно _чуть наклонился к его лицу,_ хотя понятное дело, что для разговора на таком расстоянии этого не требовалось. Зато отлично работало в качестве жеста превосходства. Он довольно тихо произнес:  
— Извинитесь перед агентом Форкроффом, или я расскажу также о…  
Окончания Крис не расслышал. Зато видел, как побледнел полицейский. Ему совсем это не понравилось, в смысле, Крис в тот момент даже не понял, что именно ему не нравится. Думал, тот факт, что Сноу откровенно издевался над, в общем, не сделавшим ничего дурного человеком.  
— Прошу прощения, агент Форкрофф, — Дорн повернулся к нему и выговорил это деревянным голосом. — Я сожалею, что назвал вас стукачом.  
— Все в порядке, я не держу зла, — выпалил Кристиан. Мужчина отвернулся, обменялся взглядом со Сноу, а затем, бочком пройдя мимо него, быстро ушел на этаж, пробормотав нечто за гранью слышимости.  
— Не стоило так с ним… — пробормотал Кристиан, глядя, как Сноу спускается к нему. На самом деле ему было охренеть как приятно. Сноу и раньше заступался за него, но тогда они еще не были любовниками, и… сейчас это было как _подтверждение._ — Он ведь знал, кем работает его девушка…  
Он прошел мимо него вниз, к выходу.  
— Пойдёмте, Кристиан, у нас самолет через два часа.  
— А что вы сказали, что знаете о нем?..  
Сноу остановится так резко, что Крис чуть в него не врезался.  
— Вы уж определитесь, агент Форкрофф, вы или изображаете невинную жертву с высокой моралью, либо интригана и шантажиста. Нельзя быть одновременно и тем и другим.  
— А можно я побуду вашей жертвой с низкой моралью? — глядя ему в глаза очень тихо произнес Кристиан. — Недолго, перед отъездом?  
После той ночи в отеле ему больше ничего урвать не удалось, а в машине с ними опять будет Маерс. Зато сейчас…  
Сноу смотрел на него какое-то время. Его глаза уже так не сияли, как в предвкушении битвы, но он неожиданно кивнул.  
— Почему бы и нет. Пойдёмте.  
В полицейском туалете Кристиан получил полный рот спермы, кончил и улетел вполне счастливый.  
Очень счастливый, на самом деле.  
Пока все не началось сначала.  
Ему захотелось еще. Он не понимал, почему Сноу не хочет ебать его каждый день. Или хотя бы получать минет. У него явно нет проблем с потенцией, но его возбуждение жестко контролировалось головой. То есть у него действительно не стоял, если он не желал этого. Он _настолько_ контролировал свое тело.


	5. Chapter 5

  
После Индианаполиса советник Йергенссен снова стал воспринимать Кристиана как агента и стал развлекать его поручениями. И трахать стал чаще, правда так же, как в Индианаполисе — нежно — ни разу.  
Более того, теперь каждое их дело включало допрос Кристиана о людях, с которыми они работали. Когда это произошло во второй раз, Крис вспомнил, чем его так напугала сцена на лестнице. Не потому, что Сноу проявил жесткость к людям — он это делал постоянно. Потому, что на этот раз Сноу использовал _его_ прием. Владение информацией. Если Сноу станет мастером закулисных интриг, Кристиан вообще ему будет не нужен. А он и так уже проявил недюжинные способности к манипуляциям, хотя большей частью он их планировал, а осуществлял — Кристиан.  
Но все-таки, он был с ним. Крис наблюдал за людьми ради него, иногда даже общался с людьми за него, он стал словно бы посредником между миром и Сноу, пока тот занимался составлением планов. И ему нравилось, когда кто-то хвалил советника Йергенссена, говоря об этом Кристиану, и получалось так, будто хвалят и его, и это было очень приятно.  
Правда, некоторые личности отказывались иметь с ним дело, желая общаться напрямую со Сноу. Например, Дроттингем, глава антитеррористического отделения, крепко сбитый человек с серыми глазами как у Сноу, только более жесткими, прямо так и заявил «Мне нужен советник Йергенссен, а не вы», и хотя в этом «вы» не было ничего оскорбительного, Кристиан почувствовал себя говном.  
Знакомясь с некоторыми людьми, Сноу предпочитал говорить с ними лично, хотя большинство новых знакомств он сразу делегировал Кристиану, чтобы не отвлекали. Каким принципом он руководствовался, Кристиан не понимал, явно не иерархическим.  
Внимание к советнику Йергенссену, выражаемое его ассистенту, безумно льстило Кристиану. Ему нравилось работать с людьми, он наслаждался их вниманием, хоть иногда и чувствовал, что это не совсем заслуженное наслаждение. «С другой стороны, боссу чужое восхищение до лампочки, почему бы мне не наслаждаться им, раз он не умеет».  
  
Кристиан стал носить анальную пробку, хотя она не только облегчала секс, но и усиливала возбуждение от присутствия рядом с советником Йергенссеном. И еще он заметил, что всякий раз чувствует ее, когда кто-то говорит о советнике Йергенссене с ним.  
Правда, не обходилось без конфликтов. И тут тоже, Кристиан не мог понять, по каким критериям Сноу иногда выслушивает всякие гадости в свой адрес сам, а иногда коротко бросает: «Поговорите об этом с агентом Форкроффом».  
Пробку Сноу заметил через два дня, когда снова уложил Криса на любимый им стол.  
Замер на какое-то время, потом коснулся ее, чуть вдавил, так что Кристиан сладко вздохнул от наслаждения, а затем поинтересовался:  
— А на вашу эффективность это не влияет?  
Кристиан покраснел и покачал головой. Он этот разговор прокручивал в голове с тех самых пор, как ему пришла в голову идея о пробке. Но не ожидал, что первым вопросом Сноу будет _такой_.  
— Это для вас, сэр, — тихо шепчет Кристиан. — Вам так будет удобнее. И… — он еще гуще покраснел. — И мне.  
— То есть на вас можно не надевать кляп? — моральным принципам Сноу явно не терпелось сделать Кристиана немым каким-то иным способом.  
— Боюсь, что все равно нужно.  
Сноу вздохнул, вставил в него кляп и аккуратно вытянул пробку. Крис коротко дышал в предвкушении. Он вдруг осознал, что Сноу не приказывал ему «раздеться и подготовить себя». Поэтому разговор произошел так неожиданно. На этот раз он просто уложил его на стол и стянул брюки с ягодиц. Затем он услышал звук надеваемого презерватива, и почувствовал, как босс запустил руку в его карман и достал смазку. Сам он его никогда не смазывал кроме того раза в отеле, но на член наносил, за что Крис был ему очень благодарен, хотя с его размерами все равно было больно, он это была сладкая, слишком перемешанная с наслаждением боль.  
Крис подумал было, что сейчас ему перепадет что-нибудь нежное, но ошибся — _Йохан _вошел в него довольно-таки бесцеремонно. Не так, как в чужих туалетах, но близко к этому. Ох. Значит, будет быстро.  
«Или может из-за пробки мне показалось не так больно, как обычно…» — думал Кристиан, постанывая сквозь кляп и извиваясь на члене своего босса. Сноу положил руку на его шею, а Крис вцепился пальцами в край стола, жалея, что второй рукой до другого края он не дотянется. Он закрыл глаза и расслабился от мысли, что босс не сказал ему ничего из того, что он навоображал, что тот скажет ему о пробке.  
Босс сжал его шею и ускорил движения, Кристиан, и так пребывавший в состоянии _похотливой сучки, которой наконец-то дали член, _застонал в предвкушении оргазма, как вдруг раздался звонок, и почти сразу в кабинет постучали.  
Сноу моментально остановился, его рука до боли стиснула челюсть Кристиана, тот сжался, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и услышал, как то же самое пытается сделать Сноу. Правда, у него получилось за три вздоха. Затем он взял трубку телефона.  
— Что случилось, агент Маерс? — это прозвучало офигительно спокойно для человека, три секунды назад яростно дравшего в жопу своего ассистента и почти приблизившегося к оргазму.  
— К вам пришла директор Рэйсон. Говорит, это срочно!  
Сноу отвёл трубку и коротко почти беззвучно выматерился.  
— Передайте директору Рэйсон, что я приму ее через десять минут. Если ей настолько не терпится, то я сам к ней зайду в любое время, которое она сочтет удобным. Но сейчас — сейчас я занят!  
— Она говорит, что подождет.  
— О, черт, — Сноу повесил трубку, резко выдыхая. — Эвелин Рэйсон просто мастер блять тайминга! — он погладил Кристиана по спине, а тот, снова сжавшись, почувствовал, что его член совсем не такой твёрдый как раньше. Блять.  
— О боже, — вздохнул советник Йергенссен, кладя левую руку на ягодицу Кристиана и сжимая. Это было очень приятно, и он, к сожалению, редко так делал. — Что теперь с вами делать, агент Форкрофф, я понятия не имею, но вряд ли я смогу кончить, зная, что за стенкой меня ждет наша новая чертова начальница криминального отдела…  
Пока похотливое сознание Кристиана вопило «Неееет!..» и разжигало костер ненависти в честь Рэйсон, более сообразительная часть Криса потянулась, взяла со стола ручку Сноу, достала бумажку для заметок и написала: «Разве так не будет забавнее?» и показала Сноу.  
Тот неуверенно хмыкнул. Крис приписал: «Кто она такая, чтобы нарушать ваши планы?». И затем перевернул и написал на другой стороне: «Через час у вас отчет перед Советом Директоров, Форли, которого вы сняли с операции, был ее протеже. Она пришла умолять вас или угрожать вам».  
Случай и правда имел место быть, откровенно грубое превышение всего что только можно: специальный агент Форли угрожал свидетельнице, желая заставить ее расколоться, и довел до истерики парня-свидетеля. Сноу тогда сказал, что не понимает, как такой клинический идиот попал в ФБР, правда второй его фразой было: «Как можно забыть, что все допросы записываются?», что натолкнуло Кристиана на мысль, что в целом Сноу ничего против подобных методов не имел бы, если бы они сработали.  
Внезапно Сноу коснулся губами позвоночника Кристиана между лопаток и сильно вдавил его в стол.  
— Вы иногда такой лапочка, агент Форкрофф, — прошептал он _слишком нежным голосом, _за которым последовала шипящая как кислота фраза: — Что блять вам раньше мешало мне об этом сказать?!  
Ну да. Босс не знал, что Форли — протеже Рэйсон. Кристиан взял новый листок бумажки и рискнул. В конце концов, первый раз Сноу трахнул его именно потому, что разозлился на него.  
«А вы не спрашивали». И нарисовал смайлик с высунутым языком.  
— Ах так, — Сноу отстранился, но Кристиан почувствовал, как член босса твердеет вновь. Тот медленно двинул бедрами, наполовину вытаскивая его. — Может, мне _вас_ отправить объясняться с Рэйсон, а, Кристиан? — он резко толкнулся внутрь, и Кристиан замычал, машинально сжав в пальцах записку. — Вот уж нет, сейчас, _Кристиан, _вы будете у меня молчать как никогда, вы меня поняли?._. _У Эвелин Рэйсон очень чуткий слух.  
И начался ад. Сноу резко засадил ему, а потом стал трахать его амплитудно, жестко фиксируя за бедра. Кристиан мычал, хотя в своем сознании он _визжал как сучка_, его задницу словно бы имел сам Дьявол, ему было больно и одновременно невероятно охуительно, он извивался, то зажимая рот с кляпом руками, то скользя пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола. Пот и слезы заливали лицо. В зажмуренных глазах пламенел танец каких-то адских пятен, а потом Крис вообще перестал соображать, что происходит, кто он, где он и зачем. Он кончил, вжатый членом и животом в стол своего босса, и внезапно даже услышал, как тот кончает в него, с шипением несколько более громким, чем обычно.  
Как только он вышел, Кристиан начал судорожно трясущимися руками снимать кляп. Ему надо было отдышаться. Упасть на пол. Упасть куда угодно и лежать. Не двигаться и просто дышать. О боже, какой это был пиздец. Он вдруг осознал, что смеется и одновременно плачет.  
— Кристиан? — Сноу мягко коснулся его талии. Крис моментально закрыл лицо рукой, стараясь не слишком сильно всхлипывать. — Вам так больно?  
Крис качает головой и кивает, а потом нервно смеется.  
Сноу садится рядом на угол стола и гладит его по бедру. Это приятно, и Крис сильнее скорчивается, сам не понимая, что с ним такое. У него нет сил что-то понимать. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Сноу произнес:  
— Агент Форкрофф, вы правда думаете, что мои переговоры с Рэйсон пройдут эффективнее, если вы будете лежать на столе полуголым? — Кристиан захихикал скорее от неожиданности. Сноу выеб его так, что он забыл о существовании Рэйсон. — У нее, знаете ли, высокие моральные ценности и твёрдое предубеждение против служебных романов, боюсь, даже такой красавчик как вы ее не прельстит, — продолжил Сноу, гладя его теперь по голове, и добавил: — Вот если бы это была директор Мист, я бы пожалуй вас еще сильнее раздел.  
  
Когда Крис все-таки сполз на пол, босс великодушно дал ему прийти в себя. То есть спокойно перешагивал через него, педантично вытирая стол, выкидывая мусор и приводя себя и кабинет в порядок. Кристиан почему-то продолжал нервно смеяться. Боль ушла, и осталось лишь приятное такое ощущение тепла после секса и от воспоминаний о том, как он писал Сноу записки, и какое-то новое чувство _связи_. Кристиан натянул трусы и брюки, медленно и с неохотой поднялся, заправил рубашку, застегнул ширинку и ремень.  
Чуть покраснев, взял со стола положенную на салфетку пробку и спрятал в карман. Сноу не видел этого, он уже курил возле окна. Кристиан подошел, и Сноу молча протянул ему сигарету и зажигалку. Крис не знал, почему он так делает, ведь у него есть свои, но ему нравился этот жест и прикосновение к его руке, поэтому он не спрашивал.  
— По-моему, прошло больше десяти минут.  
Сноу кивнул.  
— Копперфилд меня научил, что разгневанные люди должны ждать как минимум пятнадцать минут, лучше — полчаса. Если она и правда пришла из-за Форли, я бы ее и сорок пять помурыжил, но, во-первых, это может быть не так, во-вторых, через сорок пять минут я уже должен быть на докладе.  
— Маерс говорит, что она заходила и раньше, но мы с вами последнее время были неуловимы. Будь дело официальным, она бы оставила для вас сообщение, чтобы вы к ней зашли, ведь по статусу вы примерно равны теперь.  
— Я ценю вашу наблюдательность, агент Форкрофф. Но было бы проще, если бы вы сразу сказали мне про агента Форли. Я не был бы столь резок в его характеристике, знай я, что он важен для Рэйсон. Последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, это внутриведомственные интриги.  
— Извините, — Кристиан с наслаждением вдохнул дым, показавшийся ему каким-то особенно приятно пахнущим. — На самом деле, советник Йергенссен, я думал, вы знаете и именно потому были с ним так резки.  
Босс повернулся к нему. Он выглядел удивленным. Затем усмехнулся.  
— Дааа, я как-то и забыл, что вы считаете меня Злом, агент Форкрофф. — Кристиан покраснел и собрался было возразить, но Сноу его перебил: — Но вы теперь мой ассистент. Так что тоже на службе Зла. Приказываю вам заботиться о том, чтобы у Зла было как можно меньше проблем от других Зол, особенно от тех, которые сидят в Совете Директоров.  
— Я постараюсь, сэр, — кивнул Кристиан. — А можно я останусь?  
— Хорошо, — Сноу задумался. — Поиграйте для разнообразия плохого копа. Рэйсон меня неплохо знает, и, к сожалению, тоже считает Злом, и чтобы я не сказал, она не прислушается. А если это вы скажете, что были крайне возмущены действиями Форли, она может его вразумит. А я пообещаю отозвать характеристику, если она это сделает.  
— Вы думаете, Форли может исправиться?  
— Нет. Исследования показывают, что в любой группе людей от 13 до 30 процентов клинических идиотов, даже среди лауреатов нобелевской премии. Форли уже ничто не поможет, а вот сотрудничество с Рэйсон мне необходимо. А она должна понять, что сотрудничество со мной возможно. Я поставлю условие, что Рэйсон не допустит Форли до работы со свидетелями, в обмен на то, что я не разрушу его карьеру через полчаса перед советом. Надо приучать нашу леди к радостям конструктивного диалога.  
Кристиан подошел к нему совсем близко и прошептал:  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Когда они договаривались с Рэйсон, Кристиан удивительно странно себя чувствовал. Его как будто обволакивало невыразимо приятное тепло. И дело было не только в недавнем сексе. Ему казалось, между ними возникла некая более прочная связь. Словно они стали одной командой. То есть они и так ей были, но теперь это стало как-то интимнее.  
Может, о чем-то таком он и мечтал. Быть союзником Сноу, быть в сговоре с ним, на одной стороне, знать какие-то общие тайны… Наслаждение лишь омрачал тот факт, что Кристиану безумно хотелось его поцеловать, а вот этого советник Йергенссен сейчас ему бы точно не простил.  
  
Однако что-то случилось, и доклад Сноу перенесли на следующий день. Поэтому Кристиан еще целый день наслаждался этим теплым чувством принадлежности и союза. Он не вдавался в анализ, но что-то изменилось после этого прерванного явлением Рэйсон секса. Кристиану казалось, что они с _Йоханом _стали ближе друг к другу.  
Но доклад о проделанной работе все-таки случился. Кристиан впервые попал на Совет Директоров, который теперь возглавлял начальник ФБР Сэмюель Копперфилд, и где присутствовал также и начальник отдела внутренних расследований Браун.  
Когда Кристиан его увидел, он похолодел, ему захотелось схватить за руку Йохана Сноу и спрятаться за него. Он не ожидал, что увидит Брауна, он забыл о том, что мерзкая жаба тоже сидит в этом совете, ему стало страшно и тошно, хотя на это не было никаких причин.  
Кристиан неприкосновенен. Он принадлежит Йохану Сноу. Его нельзя даже пальцем тронуть. Браун нихрена не может ему сделать, у него есть на него компромат, если Кристиан захочет, он может заставить его подать в отставку.  
Но он все равно испугался. Просто по привычке. Он привык сжиматься и замирать при виде домогавшегося до него первого начальника.  
— Вам нехорошо, агент Форкрофф? — поинтересовался Сноу в перерыве, заметив его состояние то ли по лицу, то ли по дрожащим пальцам. — Если что, я сам могу закончить доклад.  
— Все нормально, просто… Не ожидал, что Браун будет здесь.  
— Но вам же теперь нечего опасаться, — удивился Сноу. — Все в порядке, не обращайте на него внимания.  
— Это сложнее, чем я думал, — тихо произнес Кристиан. — Но ничего, я останусь, все в порядке! — быстро добавил он.  
Йохан похлопал его по руке, но лицо его стало мрачным.  
— Забейте, он вам ничего не может сделать, агент Форкрофф.  
Во вторую часть Кристиан, всю первую старавшийся не встречаться глазами с этим ублюдком, все-таки взглянул на него. Мерзкие сальные глазки глянули на него с некоторым недоумением и лукавством. Мол, смотри-ка, куда пролез!  
Это выбесило Кристиана, он ответил высокомерным взглядом и отвернулся. В этот момент у него родилась ужасающая в своей неправильности фантазия. Ему захотелось, чтобы Йохан Сноу вот прямо сейчас уложил его на стол перед Советом Директоров и выебал. Чтобы Браун смотрел на это. Ему хотелось, чтобы абсолютно все, _все _узнали, что он принадлежит Йохану Сноу.  
Кристиан сам понимал, что это нездорово, но после этого доклада он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он мечтал о том, чтобы кто-то вошел в кабинет, когда он сосет Сноу. Он мечтал, чтобы кто-нибудь зашел в номер отеля или в туалет, когда его там ебет Сноу. Чтобы кто-то снял их на камеру. _Чтобы кто-то узнал._  
Он помнил предупреждение босса о том, что если кто-то узнает об их связи, то она сразу же прекратится. Но остановить свои фантазии он не мог.  
Он мечтал сделать более прочной их тайную связь. Пока о ней знали только двое, ему казалось, что… ее как бы не существовало.  
К сожалению, Йохан Сноу очень тщательно относился к соблюдению этой тайны.  
И по-прежнему трахал его слишком мало.


	6. Chapter 6

Кристиан засыпал с вибратором в заднице под фантазии о том, как Йохан Сноу выебет его на столе перед Советом Директоров ФБР и кончит на его ягодицы.


	7. Chapter 7

Резко изменилось все перед Рождеством. Босс улетел в Колорадо, один, и притом не сказал Кристиану, куда летит, сказал «личное дело», но на самом деле он летал к Заковски в Алькатрас. Непонятно зачем: по его делу нечего уже было уточнять. Сноу отсутствовал три дня вместо одного, отделываясь от всех смс [Копперфилд меня отпустил]и не отвечая на звонки.  
А когда он вернулся, он выглядел… затравленным. Обычно пронзительные глаза стали тусклыми, как будто покрытыми пылью. Манеры не изменились, но стали какими-то плавными и как бы равнодушными, как у актера, уставшего каждый день играть одну и ту же роль в пьесе. Он меньше шутил, и когда шутил, получалось слишком цинично.  
Рождество они отмечали у Андервуда, как и в прошлом году, почти тем же составом плюс бессемейный агент Митчелл, но пока они ехали, Кристиан заметил во взгляде Сноу что-то очень похожее на ненависть или отвращение.  
В середине празднования, когда гости разбрелись по дому, Кристиан заметил, что его нигде нет. Не было и Ханны и Хена, поскольку Милли Уокер болтала с профессором, держа в руках бокал вина, Кристиан выглянул в окно и увидел сидящую на заснеженной скамейке фигуру.  
Он спустился вниз, накинул пальто и вышел во двор. Йохан Сноу сидел неподвижно, уставившись в подсвеченное укрытое плотными тучами небо. Серебристый снег плавно кружился в разноцветном свете гирлянд. На руках он держал закутанных близнецов, которые спали. У Сноу был изумительный талант заставлять своих детей спать, когда ему надо было за ними следить.  
— Вы прямо как Санта-Клаус.  
Он вздрогнул, словно бы сам спал, и провел рукой по лицу, словно протирая глаза, пока Кристиан обходил скамейку. Не будь это Йохан Сноу, он был подумал, что тот стер слезы.  
— Скорее Крампус, — мрачновато произнес Сноу, покачивая спящих близнецов. Когда Кристиан увидел его лицо… он был готов согласиться с этим утверждением.  
— Что-то не так?  
Сноу посмотрел на него вначале как на говно, затем покачал головой; его взгляд изменился, став печальным. Кристиан сел рядом, стряхнув с лавки снег, и полез за сигаретами, но тут Сноу поднялся, держа одной рукой близнецов, а второй приподнял его подбородок и неожиданно нежно погладил по щеке.  
— Всё так, Кристиан. Всё абсолютно так, как надо.  
И ушел в дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Он улетел туда: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066251


	8. Chapter 8

После этого Сноу не притрагивался к нему неделю. Наступил новый год. Появилось новое дело.  
Кристиан понимал, что он сходит с ума.  
Он интересовался работой только и исключительно для того, чтобы Сноу его не уволил. На самом деле ему было плевать. Ему стало вообще на всё плевать. Все, о чем он мог думать, это о сексе с ним.  
«Мне нужна помощь, — иногда лениво размышлял он, когда бы за рулем один, или дома по вечерам. — Мне на самом деле нужна помощь. Мне надо что-то с этим сделать. Пока это меня не убило».  
Говорят, все наркоманы так думают.  
«Я должен сказать ему. Тогда, я знаю, он прекратит, он безжалостно прекратит, и переведёт меня в отдел к Мист, где я не буду видеть его вообще. И это будет правильно, и это будет — о боже, да, я это понимаю, — это будет чертовски великодушно с его стороны».  
«Потому что это уже не любовь, это одержимость, это зависимость, это долбаная наркомания — постоянно желать его».  
«Я должен ему сказать, что я одержим им. Сам он никогда никем не был одержим, поэтому он просто не понимает и не может этого заметить. Я должен попросить его помочь мне. Помочь мне слезть с него».  
Он думал об этом, но никогда не мог даже открыть рот, чтобы произнести первую фразу. К тому же последнее время у Сноу было такое настроение, что Кристиан не осмеливался и по работе лишнее слово сказать. Хотя это никак не проявлялось в его обращении с людьми, по крайней мере, ни словом ни делом. Только ощущением. Ощущением, что Крампус, злой Санта-Клаус, утаскивающий плохих детей в ад, существует, но теперь к нему обращаются «советник Йергенссен».  
Прошло еще три дня. Они вернулись с дела. Вашингтон завалило снегом.  
В тот день Кристиан набрался храбрости и попросил Йохана с ним поговорить. Ему показалось, что возвращение в столицу несколько улучшило его настроение. Крис заранее отрепетировал, что ему скажет. В конце концов, у него уже одиннадцать ДнейБезСекса. Может, Сноу сам потерял к нему интерес. Надо попросить его прекратить, потому что сам Кристиан не может этого сделать. Надо сказать ему про зависимость, про то, что с ним происходит.  
Но в итоге Кристиан сел рядом с ним на пассажирское сиденье, просунул руку под его пальцы и жалобно произнес:  
— Я соскучился.  
Он ненавидел себя за это.  
Сноу повернулся и странно, очень странно посмотрел на него. С какой-то глубокой печалью во взгляде, и на мгновение Кристиан было подумал, что он понял все и так, без слов. Но Йохан погладил его по руке и покачал головой.  
— Агент Форкрофф, я… — он неожиданно запнулся и разорвал зрительный контакт. — Кое-что случилось и… просто оставьте меня в покое на некоторое время. Мне надо подумать.  
Разумеется, он ничерта не сказал, что у него случилось, и заявил, что лично Кристиан ему ничем помочь не может.  
Проклиная его, себя и все на свете, Кристиан пригласил Милли Уокер в Вашингтон потусить, и внезапно узнал, что не у него одного проблемы с Йоханом Сноу.  
— Черт, я думала, ты знаешь, что с ним, — удивлённо произнесла Милли. — Он почти не разговаривает со мной. Только с детьми. Сидит с ними по вечерам и пытается играть. Можешь представить себе, как это выглядит, хотя близнецам нравится. Мне он сказал, что у него проблемы на работе.  
— Нет никаких проблем, — отозвался Кристиан. — Я думал, что у него проблемы с тобой или детьми.  
Сказал и прикусил язык. Надо было подумать и догадаться раньше. Если у Сноу нет проблем ни на работе ни дома, то у него либо есть любовница, либо он чем-то болен.  
Кристиан даже не знал, что ужаснее.  
И каким образом в свой занятый график Сноу мог впихнуть любовницу, он не представлял.  
Второй вариант стал казаться еще хуже.  
К счастью Милли Уокер не отличалась умом и сообразительностью, и ей в голову это очевидный вывод не пришел.  
А потом случился снегопад.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Кристиан валялся дома и лениво пытался одновременно читать, смотреть какой-то фильм и делать уборку, которую, по-хорошему, следовало сделать еще неделю назад, но он каждый день оправдывал себя тем, что у него ломка по Йохану Сноу, пока уровень хаоса не стал критичным.  
Когда Кристиан жил в квартире Сноу в Нью-Йорке, он делал уборку каждые три дня. Очень уж хотелось сохранять первозданный вид данного помещения. В своей, подаренной матерью (и, теоретически, отцом) Вашингтонской квартире он не видел в этом никакого смысла.  
Внезапно зазвонил телефон, и сердце Кристиана приятно сжалось, когда он увидел, _кто _ему звонит. Следующие слова босса чуть не стоили ему сердечного приступа.  
— Я помню, вы говорили, что соскучились по мне, Кристиан? — голос у него правда был вкрадчивый, как когда он задумывал какой-нибудь садизм.  
— Эээ… Да?  
— Я внезапно понял, что мне не доехать до дома. Можно я у вас переночую?  
«Что?.. ЧТО?!!!»  
— Кристиан?.. Агент Форкрофф?.. Вы меня слышите?  
— Даааа… — протянул Кристиан, судорожно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Да, конечно.  
— Это ответ на оба моих вопроса, или только на последний?  
— На оба, — выговорил Кристиан, пытаясь дышать медленно, чтобы успокоить пульс. — У вас что-то случилось?  
Сноу прав, Кристиан злой, потому что на несколько секунд он представил себе ссору Йохана Сноу с женой и последующий за ней развод.  
Смешок.  
— У меня — нет. А в столице Соединенных Штатов Америки весьма некстати случилось штормовое предупреждение и самый мощный за последние десять лет снегопад, — раздалось ехидное. — И, кстати, научите меня потом вести машину с закрытыми глазами.  
Кристиан смутно припомнил что, возвращаясь домой из офиса, он вроде бы видел снег и даже постоял в пробке, но совершенно этого не заметил, потому что думал о Йохане Сноу.  
— Как скажете, сэр, — отозвался он, расшторивая окно. Снег явно усилился с тех пор, как он заехал на парковку. — Кстати, мы же попрощались три часа назад, что вы?..  
— Пожалуйста, Кристиан, я хочу определиться с тем, куда мне ехать, раньше, чем превращусь в сугроб. Пришлите мне свой адрес, а потом я расскажу вам, где я был эти три часа, хотя по-хорошему это вас не касается.  
— Да-да, конечно! Извините. Сейчас пришлю! — Кристиан быстро набирает адрес, и у него опять дрожат руки. «Как у наркомана». «Не хватало еще, чтобы он поехал к Френку Митчеллу».  
— Ммм, спасибо. Я буду минут через сорок, учитывая пробки и снег.  
— Да, а, конечно! Что-нибудь…  
Но он уже отключился. Кристиан с ужасом оглядел _бардачище_. О, господи, у него всего сорок минут!  
_«Йохан Сноу останется в моей квартире переночевать»._  
Эта мысль пульсировала в висках все то время, пока он пытался сделать за сорок минут работу, на которую требовалось как минимум три часа и две домработницы. Квартира у Кристиана была большая. Бардаку было где развернуться.  
Убрать мусор. Убрать одежду. Убрать расползшуюся посуду. Вытереть пол. Спрятать все вещи, которые Йохан Сноу не должен увидеть, например, вибратор. Господи, еще существует кухня! И ванна, и туалет, и спальня, боги, как бы сделать так, чтобы Сноу не решил в свойственной ему садистской манере спать на диване в гостиной, к примеру.  
Квартира стала выглядеть лучше, когда раздался звонок, и в этот момент Кристиан осознал, что сам теперь выглядит примерно как квартира сорок минут назад. _Блять._  
Он открывает дверь домофона, и пока Йохан Сноу поднимается на лифте, его буквально раздирают желания остаться у двери и рвануть быстренько в душ.  
От Йохана пахнет снегом и холодом. Он задумчиво оглядывает Кристиана с ног до головы. Ставит на пол пакет и кейс.  
— Вы словно бы марафон бежали, агент Форкрофф.  
— Примерно так, — врет Кристиан. — Я тренировался. Вы заходите, раздевайтесь, я сейчас.  
Он стоит под душем, одновременно жаждет выйти и боится выходить. Внезапно он понимает, что ему нечего кроме халата надеть. Все либо грязное, либо лежит запиханное в шкафы. В халат он кутается как можно плотнее. Едва ли Сноу оценит, если он предстанет перед ним полураздетым. Кто угодно другой, но не он.  
Когда Кристиан вышел, его ноздри защекотал приятный аромат жареного мяса. Оказалось, босс принес еду с собой. А Кристиан ломал голову, чем его кормить!  
Он усмехнулся, увидев его. Сноу босиком, в брюках и рубашке на его кухне смотрелся как галлюцинация.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Непривычно видеть вас в халате. Да не хмурьтесь вы так. Это ничто по сравнению с тем, когда я вас впервые увидел в джинсах и футболке!  
— Почему? — тупо переспрашивает Кристиан, пытаясь понять, издевается он или нет.  
— Привык вас видеть только на работе и только в костюме. Ну вот представьте себе… да хоть Людвига Смита в джинсах и футболке. Непривычно, не так ли?  
— Угу, — кивнул Кристиан мрачновато.  
Он видел Людвига Смита без костюма. И без джинсов, и без футболки, и вообще без нижнего белья. Примерно в паре метров от того места, где сейчас стоял Йохан Сноу.  
  
Людвиг Смит с первого взгляда втрескался в Кристиана по уши. Крис даже вначале провоцировал это, чтобы заставить Сноу обратить на себя внимание, и это был один из самых провальных планов в его жизни. Сноу ничего не заметил и преспокойно пользовался Людвигом как Кибервикипедией, вообще не вкурив, что агент Смит торчит у них в офисе по полдня, вожделея агента Форкроффа, а не потому, что жаждет помочь Сноу в расследовании.  
Кристиан пользовался Людвигом, чтобы следить за Сноу и Френком Митчеллом, потому что навоображал себе невесть что про них.  
А когда он понял, как Сноу использовал _его,_ он переспал с Людвигом Смитом.  
Типа как месть. Типа как праздничный трах по поводу завершения дела.  
Это было отвратительно.  
Кристиана едва не стошнило от поцелуя с ним. Он ненавидел его заботливость, он ненавидел его вожделение, он ненавидел его влюбленность в себя, потому что на его месте должен был быть Йохан Сноу. Он ненавидел, что Людвиг выполняет все его просьбы. В том числе и завязать ему глаза. Кристиан просто не мог смотреть на него. Не мог видеть, как его ласкает другой мужчина. Безответно, без шансов влюбленный в него человек. Он мучительно долго терзал свой член, но в итоге так и не сумел кончить от секса, несмотря на то, что представлял, что его ебет Йохан Сноу.  
У Сноу член был больше. И Сноу никогда не был бы с ним так нежен — почему-то Кристиан был уверен этом, хотя тогда между ними еще ничего не было, кроме того минета в мотеле. Он сумел кончить лишь когда губы Людвига коснулись его пениса, и он представил себе ту ночь в мотеле заново, и все равно это было мучительно, долго и неприятно. Лежать с ним и обниматься Кристиан не стал, сразу сбежал в душ, словно вода могла смыть то, что он сделал.  
Потом было много всяких глупостей, после того, как Кристиан сказал, что больше ничего и никогда не будет. Он понимал, что поступил плохо по отношению к Людвигу, воспользовался его чувствами, но не мог ничего поделать — ему было противно. И на самом деле совершенно его не жалко. Как будто причинить ему боль было все равно, что отомстить за свою.  
В Кристиана влюблялись очень часто, и мужчины и женщины. Он был красивый, господи, _это_ признавал даже Йохан Сноу, что не мешало ему быть к нему равнодушным, Кристиан нравился людям, _всем людям кроме Йохана Сноу_, Кристиан был внимательный, обаятельный, интересный собеседник и успешный агент. Ладно, последнее было враньём, самые громкие его успехи были на самом деле работой Сноу, но никто кроме него и Копперфилда об этом не знал.  
Словом, Кристиан Форкрофф привык обаятельно и изящно отказывать людям, притом так, чтобы они не затаивали злобы в сердце. Он всегда как бы оставлял им шанс, смутную надежду на то, что может, когда-нибудь… Ему всегда льстило их внимание, равно как и собственное великодушие. Но Людвига Смита он отверг жестко. И почему-то, разбив сердце коллеге, Кристиан вместо, или, может быть, вместе с чувством злобного удовлетворения, почувствовал себя близким к истерике.  
_Что бы он не делал__, Йохан Сноу его не любит._  
В итоге он тогда и устроил ему истерику. Не смог иначе. Интрига с Рэйсон развалилась, от Людвига Смита остались одни тошнотворные воспоминания, а эти двое, Йохан Сноу и Фрэнк Митчелл, продолжили тусить вместе и ржать так, что стены тряслись.  
И вдруг, вместо того, чтобы наорать на него или уволить (а Кристиан предполагал именно такой вариант), любимый начальник его наконец-то трахнул. Кристиан до сих пор толком не понимал, почему. Собственно, именно поэтому он так боялся сделать или сказать что-то не то.  
«Нечего ждать от меня предсказуемости», — эта фраза должна была стать ебаным девизом ебаного рода агента Йергенссена.


	10. Chapter 10

  
— Вполне съедобно, — прокомментировал Йохан Сноу.  
— Не стоило беспокоиться, — произнес Кристиан, хотя в глубине души был согласен. Давно он не ужинал нормальной, только что приготовленной едой. К тому же в такой компании ему в принципе все равно было, что есть.  
Кристиан переоделся. В джинсы и черную футболку. Он бы предпочел остаться в халате, но в нем ему стало как-то неуютно рядом с официально одетым Сноу. Хотя он бы с удовольствием одел бы в халат босса, хотя бы просто посмотреть. Дома Сноу тоже ходил в джинсах и футболке, и у Кристиана это ничего кроме вожделения не вызывало, а вот в халате он его никогда не видел.  
К сожалению, босс терпеть не мог одежду с чужого плеча. Это они уже однажды выяснили. Что Сноу приятнее оставаться в окровавленной, но своей рубашке, чем свежей, но чужой.  
Кристиан поднял глаза на босса и внезапно понял, что изменилось. Это его Крампус-настроение прошло. Последние дни Крис не мог в его присутствии отвлекаться на приятные воспоминания. Только на страх и похоть.  
— У вас в холодильнике старая пицца, пиво и скисшее молоко, — заметил Сноу. — Даже я считаю это издевательством над организмом.  
«Издевательство над моим организмом — это когда ты не тычешь в него своим членом», — подумал Кристиан.  
Сноу поджарил два стейка. Принес какой-то суп, горячий хлеб и шестерку пива, хотя сам пил воду. Мясо получилось удивительно вкусным, но еще вкуснее было… просто находиться рядом с ним. Он как будто стал прежним. Правду говорят, сначала сделай человеку плохо, а потом верни как было, и он станет счастлив.  
— Никогда не думал, что вы умеете готовить, — Крис открыл пиво и залпом выпил полбутылки.  
— Господи, Кристиан, а как бы я жил, если б не умел? — фыркнул Сноу. — Правда, это не значит, что я люблю этим заниматься. Но раз уж я вас побеспокоил, то должен был хотя бы покормить. Вы и правда не заметили снегопад?  
— Я заметил, но не подумал, в смысле, вам-то далеко ехать, — соврал Кристиан. — А что вас так задержало?  
— Ездил к нотариусу, — невозмутимо произнес Йохан Сноу. — Вы как-то побледнели, агент Форкрофф, что такое?  
— Ээээ… У вас все в порядке? — Словосочетание «смертельно болен» заполонило голову Криса, а кровь застучала в висках. Странно-мрачное поведение. Тайны. Нотариус. Кристиан знал расписание Сноу почти по часам, и был уверен, что никакой любовницы у него нет.  
— С этими моими сменами работы и имен у меня возникла некоторая неразбериха с завещаниями, вот, наконец выкроил время, чтобы все уладить как следует. Удивительно умиротворяет, на самом деле — знать, что все улажено.  
— С завещаниями?  
— Да, Кристиан, вы разве забыли, что полевые агенты обязаны подтверждать свое завещание каждый месяц?  
— Ааа… — Кристиан бездумно подписывал подтверждение раз в месяц, не заботясь о проверке содержания завещания, которое он написал лет десять назад, завещав все деньги, которые у него будут к моменту смерти в фонд борьбы с загрязнением воздуха. Ничего лучше он не придумал. Распределять его весьма незначительную сумму на счету по многочисленным друзьям было бы тупо, тупее только завещать все деньги своей семье, у которой их и так больше чем нужно. — Я подумал, что-то случилось… может, вы заболели, или…  
Он приподнял брови, а затем кивнул.  
— Логично, что вы так подумали. Последнее время у меня скверное настроение, и тут я говорю про завещание… — он ухмыльнулся, но как-то печально. — Нет, я чувствую себя как обычно. Просто откладывал это довольно-таки нудное занятие, примерно как вы уборку.  
Кристиан приоткрыл рот. Вот откуда он узнал про уборку? Как?!..  
— Запах моющего средства, — ответил он на так и не высказанный вопрос. — Насколько мне известно, ни одна тренировка по боевым искусствам не предполагает его использование.  
Он поднялся из-за стола и все-таки взял одно пиво.  
— Где у вас тут курят, агент Форкрофф?  
Кристиан не курил в квартире скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. К тому же это делало процесс интереснее — одеться, выйти на балкон, закурить, иногда поболтать с соседями.  
Они смотрели на густо засыпанный снегом город. Видимость была почти нулевая, крупные снежные хлопья кружили и вихрились так, что были видны лишь световые пятна и очертания других домов. По контрасту с квартирой было холодно, хотя они лишь приоткрыли створку широкого стеклянного балкона.  
— Красивый вид, — произнес Сноу. Кристиан смотрел на него и думал примерно то же самое.  
— Я рад, что вы ничем не больны, — тихо произнес он. — Мы с Милли вообще-то беспокоились.  
Какое-то время Сноу молчал, словно придумывал, что на это ответить.  
— Спасибо.  
— Мы улетаем завтра или послезавтра?  
— Послезавтра, — Сноу кивнул на снегопад. — Если повезет. Сегодня все рейсы отменили.  
— То есть завтра будем изучать данные по той ферме в Мичигане?  
— Ага.  
«Если он придумает план за день, то к вечеру у меня будет окно в секс», — подумал Кристиан, содрогаясь одновременно от холода и возбуждения. Из окна сильно дуло, снег залетал на балкон, и Крис пожалел, что у него под пальто только футболка, а не свитер.  
— Хотите, посмотрим что-нибудь?  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет. Пойдёмте, агент Форкрофф, вы уже дрожите от холода, — он тушит бычок в пепельницу и без всяких усилий открывает прибиваемую ветром тяжёлую дверь, пропуская Кристиана вперед.  
  
«Интересно, как он в молодости водил женщин в кинотеатры? В смысле… — Кристиан ерзал на диване, вставленная в анус пробка приятно заполняла его, но он мечтал о большем. — Вот они должно быть обламывались, поскольку в понимании Йохана Сноу «посмотреть фильм» это значит «сесть и посмотреть фильм». Не засовывая никуда кроме коробки с попкорном руки и не отвлекаясь на минет.  
И что, хотел бы я знать, он так тщательно высматривает? Это же чертов _мультик. Это чертов мультик для девочек!!!_  
Когда Кристиан сказал «что-нибудь посмотрим», он думал, они просто включат Нетфликс, и… будут вглядываться не слишком внимательно. Как бы ни так. У Сноу оказалась с собой флешка «фильмов, которые давно хотел посмотреть», и это всё были — гребаные мультики!  
Зато главная героиня вполне похожа на Сноу. Обе главных героини. Одна — на Сноу-следователя, вторая — на специально-бесчувственного советника Йергенссена.  
— Никак не подозревал, что вы запрещаете близнецам смотреть мультики, а сами их смотрите, — наконец произнес Кристиан, после того как Сноу аккуратно, но решительно оттянул его голову от своего паха со словами «Не сейчас, агент Форкрофф».  
— Я специально их и смотрю, чтобы понять, стоит ли. Мне кажется, просмотр мультиков формулирует в сознании далекие от реальности паттерны мышления, даже сейчас, пока для них они могут существовать лишь в фоновом режиме. Поэтому пока я ограничиваюсь познавательными программами. А Милли говорит, что им надо показывать мультики. Честно говоря, мне не слишком нравятся современные мультики. И старые, если уж на то пошло.  
— А в детстве? — ошарашенно спросил Кристиан, даже позабыв о своем возбуждении. — Не может быть, чтобы вам в детстве не нравились мультики!  
Сноу покосился на Криса.  
— У меня было очень мало мультиков в детстве. Я жил в весьма сельской местности на берегу озера. Телевизор работал с перебоями, кассет почти не было. Приходилось искать себе другие развлечения типа охоты. Когда переехал в Штаты, то уже просто отвык от них. Трёхмесячное свое состояние я не помню, но мне кажется, не следует в нем смотреть мультики… С другой стороны, Милли права, мы не сможем удержать от этого Ханну и Хена, когда они подрастут, поэтому лучше уж я хотя бы выберу, что это будут за мультики.  
— «Холодное сердце» обязательно к просмотру, — фыркнул Кристиан, хотя в голове все еще звучало «другие развлечения вроде охоты». Это чертовски многое объясняло про агента Сноу.  
— Нет, его я уже видел, — фыркнул Сноу. — Безответственные монархи, идиотская стратегия воспитания наследниц престола, отсутствие во дворце адекватных людей… Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мои дети сочли, что допускать такое — в порядке вещей. А теперь извините, агент Форкрофф, но я хочу досмотреть.  
И Кристиану ничего не оставалось, как жадно следить за тем, как отблески от экрана ложатся на красивый хищный профиль его любимого, пока тот с серьезнейшим лицом изучает _мультик для девочек_, как будто это протокол показаний ключевого свидетеля.  
Вскоре ему надоело. Он не хотел, чтобы так было. Сноу пришел к нему домой, и Кристиан хотел… ох, на самом деле он хотел, чтобы босс еще не раз так сделал. Ему и правда далеко ехать до дома в пригороде. На несколько секунд Крису очень захотелось иметь способности героини раскритикованного Сноу мультфильма и завалить весь город снегом _к херам, по самый Вашингтонский монумент,_ чтобы Йохан Сноу остался с ним здесь навсегда.  
Крис положил голову на бедро Йохана Сноу и стал смотреть мультик дальше. Поскольку он больше к нему не приставал, Сноу милостиво ему это позволил.  
— Только мне кажется, что главный злодей жутко напоминает Копперфилда? — произнес Кристиан. — А его помощница — вас.  
Сноу хмыкнул и глотнул пива.  
— Вы ходите по краю, агент Форкрофф. Сейчас возьму и сравню вас с _ее_ помощником. И нет, не кажется. Копперфилд все-таки поумнее. И хвала богам, мы не находимся в таких неприятных с ним отношениях, как эти двое. Ведь сразу видно, что он — идиот, и не имеет власти выполнить ее желание. А она с абсурдным упорством продолжает работать на него! Ну ведь бред же! Наверняка все и закончится этим, двое главных злодеев переругаются, и наша компания, воспользовавшись брешью, окончательно всех разгромит. Но на самом деле это нереально. Если бы существовала такая умная героиня, она сразу бы поняла, что злодей ее обманет, и захватила бы власть самостоятельно.  
«Какой кошмар, могу себе представить мультик, сценаристом которого был бы Йохан Сноу. Что-то вроде пособия «Как стать властелином мира за 9 дней».  
— Ее разум затуманен надеждой, — возразил Кристиан просто чтобы возразить. — Это ведь ее главная мечта.  
— Ага, конечно, — язвительно отозвался Сноу. — Агент Форкрофф, если бы у вас была главная мечта всей жизни, вы бы доверили ее исполнение третьему лицу? Притом с таким характером? Просто потому, что он _сказал _вам, что ее исполнит, не предъявив никаких доказательств? И вообще, если бы разжились артефактом, дарующим огромное могущество, вот серьезно, агент Форкрофф, вы бы его кому-то отдали? Кому-то, кого еще и не слишком уважаете? Зачем?! Вы бы сами использовали его, чтобы исполнить свою главную мечту.  
— Вы кинокритик-убийца, я понял, — Кристиан устроился поудобнее на его ноге. — Вам хоть один мультик понравился?  
— «Том и Джерри», — отозвался Сноу после долгой паузы. — Но я не уверен, что детской неокрепшей психике он будет полезен. Ведь, по сути, Джерри — образ хитроумного хулигана-паразита, при том довольно жестокого, тогда как Том, при всей его природе хищника, глуповат, простоват и совершенно не учится на своих ошибках. Мне за их приключениями наблюдать забавно, но я не уверен, что это окажет благоприятное воздействие на детей.  
«По шкале от одного до девяти, насколько ненормален тот факт, что после этих фраз мне еще больше захотелось ему отсосать?» — подумал Кристиан, ерзая на диване.  
— Я думаю, вашим детям все равно придется узнать откуда-то, что в мире полно идиотов, многое нелогично и жизнь — вечная гонка. И чем раньше они это сделают, тем им будет легче в жизни. Научите их анализировать происходящее и задавать правильные вопросы и можете разрешить смотреть им все, что угодно. Они все равно будут спрашивать, что правильно, а что нет, у вас.  
Какое-то время Сноу молчал, поскольку в фильме случился еще один требующий тщательного рассмотрения идиотизм, но затем произнес:  
— Я подумаю над вашими словами, агент Форкрофф.  
И положил руку на его шею. После этого Кристиан мог думать только об этом, ему было горячо, он был возбужден, и его совершенно не интересовало происходящее на экране. Кажется, мультик закончился так, как и предсказывал босс. Что порадовало Кристиана, так это то, что обе главные героини, злая и добрая, с которыми он ассоциировал Сноу, в конце подружились.


	11. Chapter 11

  
— Я собираюсь с вами серьезно поговорить, советник Йергенссен, — заявил Кристиан, садясь на край дивана, на котором вытянулся укрытый одеялом Йохан Сноу с телефоном в руке. Этот гадкий садист именно так и поступил — решил спать в гостиной.  
Поэтому когда он поднял голову, Крис быстро, пока тот не успел очухаться, вщемился между ним и спинкой и прижался к его груди. Фееричная наглость и неожиданные поступки иногда могли обескуражить Сноу, и у Криса иногда получалось этим пользоваться.  
И будь он проклят, если проведет эту ночь не с ним.  
— Мда, это прям вот самая подходящая поза для серьезных разговоров, — едко произнес он, но в голосе было больше усталости и какой-то грусти, чем обычного ехидства. Он убрал телефон. — Что вы хотели, Кристиан?  
Вот и всё. Крис прижимался к нему, сердце бешено колотилось, ну и вообще, ему было так приятно, что он чуть не забыл заготовленную речь.  
— Отзовите, пожалуйста, ваши рекомендации для директора Мист, или что вы ей там наговорили про меня.  
Сработало. Сноу удивленно дернулся и приподнялся, пытаясь взглянуть Кристиану в лицо. Тот лишь сильнее прижался к нему и опустил голову.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мне неприятно.  
— Но это самое рациональное…  
— К черту вашу рациональность, — четко выговорил Кристиан, вцепляясь в Сноу, будто тот собирался сбежать. — С чего вы решили, что можете так со мной поступать? С чего вы решили, что можете управлять моей карьерой? Я может вообще не стану работать в ФБР после вашей отставки! Или придумаю что-то еще! — Крис понял голову и взглянул на его чуть удивленное лицо. — Вы можете делать со мной что угодно в постели, но вы не можете заодно контролировать мою жизнь!  
Какое-то время Йохан просто смотрел на него, не меняя выражения лица. Затем пару раз моргнул, словно бы просыпаясь, и покачал головой, словно бы не веря чему-то. Вдруг он положил руку на волосы Криса и погладил его по голове.  
— Хорошо. Вы правы, агент Форкрофф. Я перегнул палку. Прошу прощения.  
«Вот сейчас, сейчас я должен ему сказать, чтобы он перевел меня куда подальше. Что я от него зависим!»  
— Я вас прощаю, но пожалуйста, не делайте так больше, — тихо шепчет Кристиан, буквально тая от его ласки. Он находит под одеялом его вторую руку и обхватывает ее двумя своими. — Мне… мне было очень больно от этого.  
«Я омерзителен. Я лгу ему, мне было больно нифига не от этого! И я лгу ему, чтобы он проникся и обнял меня и хотя бы позволил заснуть рядом с ним!»  
И Йохан Сноу действительно его обнимает, по-настоящему, а не те обнимания, когда он стоит столбом и осторожно похлопывает обнимающего по спине. Внезапно он произнёс:  
— Я иногда вас совсем не понимаю, Кристиан. Возможно даже чаще, чем мне кажется. И я не имел ничего плохого, мне действительно жаль, что ваши таланты не раскрываются в полной мере на должности моего помощника. Мои намерения были самыми благими.  
Кристиан вдруг рассмеялся, пряча голову на его груди.  
— Вот скажите, агент Сноу, вы умеете… Хотя нет, возьмем вашего друга Аки Накамуру. Вы говорите, что он на много несуществующих поясов выше черного пояса. В таком случае, если рассуждать с вашей точки зрения, агенту Накамуре следует стать наемным убийцей на службе Правительства США. Почему вы не просите Копперфилда порекомендовать его президенту?  
— Что? — изумился Сноу, и, к сожалению, перестал гладить Криса по голове, но тому, во-первых, и так было охуенно, а во-вторых, он впервые в жизни осознал, что победит Йохана Сноу в споре.  
— Или взять агента Грин. Вы вряд ли знаете, но ее родители с детства готовили ее в балерины. Серьезно, я вам потом ролики покажу, она шикарно танцует! Я понимаю, что она новенькая и еще неясно, что из нее получится, но если смотреть с вашей точки зрения, балерина из нее получилась бы куда лучше, чем агент ФБР.  
Сноу совсем перестал его обнимать, и Кристиан поднял голову, чтобы на него посмотреть. О да. О боже. Он реально не догоняет!  
— Дело не в том, у кого какие гениальные навыки, агент Сноу, — произнес Кристиан, глядя в серебряные глаза своего любимого, но местами совершенно нечеловеческого человека. — Аки Накамура федеральный агент, а не наемный убийца, потому что ему нравится быть федеральным агентом. Натали Грин плюнула на все годы мучений и талант ходить на больших пальцах ног, потому что ей захотелось стать кем-то другим! Почему вы не можете этого понять? Неважно, какие у вас есть гениальные таланты, важно заниматься тем, чем хочется! Быть тем, кем хочется! Вы думаете, мне приятно было постоянно устраивать подковерные интриги, когда я работал на Брауна? То, что я умею это делать, не значит, что мне это нравится! Мне _нравится _быть вашим ассистентом! И мне плевать, что какие-то мои умения, которые у меня есть, окажутся невостребованными на этой должности! Я не буду от этого страдать ну от слова вообще!  
Сноу смотрел с искренним изумлением и кажется даже шоком, затем произнес короткое:  
— Извините.  
Кристиан покачал головой и внезапно осознал, что глаза наполняются слезами. Он поспешно спрятал голову на груди босса.  
— Я вас люблю. Вы это знаете. Милли вас любит, поэтому я ее тоже люблю. Я люблю Ханну и Хена. Я обожаю вас, я во всем подчиняюсь вам, но вы все время нас словно отталкиваете. Не только меня. Милли тоже. Вы всех держите как бы на расстоянии. Я просто хочу быть с вами. До конца. Я никуда не уйду. Я не хочу никуда уходить, понимаете? Мне все равно, что говорит ваше рациональное мышление по этому поводу! Вы говорите — растратите таланты, черт, что это вообще значит? Что блин значит состоявшийся человек? У которого есть семья и карьера? С чего вы взяли, что критерий счастья у всех один? И вообще, я, может быть, обладаю редким и уникальным даром усмирять бешеных кенгуру! И я с удовольствием буду пренебрегать им всю жизнь, потому что иметь дело ни с бешеными, ни с умиротворенными кенгуру мне не нравится!  
Кристиан осознал, что слезы все равно текут, только когда Йохан Сноу сел, поднял его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Простите…  
Вырвалось. Крис покраснел, ему внезапно стало мучительно стыдно за всё, вообще за всё, что он делал, с самого начала, и думал, и…  
Сноу погладил его по щеке, стирая слезинку, и поцеловал его. Поцеловал, а потом крепко обнял, прижимая к груди и гладя по голове.  
— Это я должен просить прощения, Кристиан, — тихо произнес он. — И у меня есть таланты, которыми я не пользуюсь, и я нисколько от этого не страдаю. В общем, я постараюсь. Я действительно… не совсем верно все воспринял. Но в ответ пообещайте мне одну вещь.  
«Все что угодно, если это не связано с твоими попытками от меня избавиться».  
— Ммм? — поднимать голову не хотелось.  
— Пообещайте мне, что никогда не покончите жизнь самоубийством.  
«Нечего ожидать от меня предсказуемости», — в который раз процитировал Кристиан.  
— А если я заболею какой-нибудь мучительной болезнью, можно я все-таки застрелюсь?  
Сноу задумался. Он серьезно задумался.  
— Нельзя. Если вдруг такое случится, съездите в Швейцарию, у них есть эвтаназия.  
Кристиан растерянно хлопал глазами, нихрена не понимая.  
— Но это ведь то же самое!  
— Нет, не то же самое.  
— Я бы предпочел застрелиться сам, чем доверять это кому-то другому! Или чтобы вы меня застрелили!  
Он снова погладил его.  
— Вот именно поэтому, Кристиан.  
— Я не понимаю смысла этой просьбы. С таким условием.  
Сноу вздохнул.  
— Мне бы не хотелось объяснять. Я имею в виду, возможно, мои выводы неверны, и я тем самым вас обижу, а я, по-моему, и так уже достаточно вас обидел.  
— Вы считаете, что я склонен к самоубийству?  
— Вы похожи на одного человека, который был склонен, — мрачно произнес Сноу. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы выдали мне это обещание.  
— Хорошо, — быстро произнес Кристиан, почувствовав смену его настроения. Вот этого ему было не надо. Ему нужен Йохан Сноу, который его обнимает и гладит. Крис поднял голову и взглянул в его глаза. — Хорошо, я обещаю. Я не покончу жизнь самоубийством, за исключением случая мучительной болезни, в котором я прибегну к помощи сторонних лиц, если пожелаю завершить свою жизнь. Вы довольны?  
Он как-то странно посмотрел на него, кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо. Да, вполне.


	12. Chapter 12

  
А потом босс его поцеловал, и у Криса вылетели из головы все вопросы. И все обещания на самом деле тоже. И хотя _Йохан _не был с ним нежен в ту ночь, Кристиан впервые под ним полностью расслабился, он впервые перестал его бояться.  
На самом деле это была заслуга его возлюбленного. Советник Йергенссен обладал способностью манипулировать чужим настроением. Он мог заставить другого человека почувствовать себя хорошо и уютно, но пользовался этим умением крайне редко. В основном он пользовался умением заставлять людей испытывать противоположные чувства.  
Но в ту ночь за что-то Йохан Сноу решил подарить Крису чувство небывалого покоя, блаженства и счастья.  
Он не знал, почему. Не знал, что у него случилось, и как оно прошло после визита к нотариусу. Не знал, почему он взял с него такое странное обещание. Сноу никогда не упоминал, что кто-то из его друзей или родственников покончил жизнь самоубийством.  
Когда Сноу обнял его, коснувшись губами макушки, Крис почувствовал его дыхание и вдруг подумал, что он сейчас обнимает не только его. Еще кого-то. Того, кого он ему напоминал.  
«Это был мужчина или женщина?» — хотелось ему спросить. Очень хотелось, на самом деле. Хотя Крис был уверен, что Сноу никогда не трахал мужчин. Иначе он бы заметил чувства Кристиана намного раньше.  
Крис тянется за еще одним поцелуем. Лежать на диване вдвоем тесно, но ему нравится эта _прижатость_, ему нравится находиться в кольце его рук, он как будто… Нет, для него Йохан Сноу и правда был как _отец и брат,_ и _нет,_ у него никогда не было сексуального влечения к _своим_ отцу и братьям, наоборот, он терпеть их не мог…  
Может, именно поэтому. Кристиана всю жизнь кто-то дергал. Не давал ему спокойно дышать. Мучил, выдвигал какие-то требования, заставлял делать какие-то скучные дела… просто не мог оставить его в покое.  
«А я ведь не был бездельником. И я не был таким уж плохим ребенком. Но дома мной все время были недовольны. Все время, и на самом деле чаще без нормального повода. Что бы я не делал — им было этого мало, или «братья достигли того же, так что нефиг радоваться».  
Я не понимал, какой толк быть богатым, если все равно нельзя делать то, что нравится, и не делать того, что не нравится.  
Мне хотелось, чтобы был кто-то, кто любил бы меня и не дергал. Может, я смог бы вырасти сильным, но я не смог. Мне нужен был кто-то сильный, поэтому я стал одержим Йоханом Сноу. Мне нужна его сила, и мне нужна его защита, и мне нужно, до одержимости нужно вот это чувство, когда он обнимает меня и мне кажется, что… Что теперь все всегда будет хорошо».  
Его руки, которые сейчас сжаты и накрыты руками Сноу, вдруг замирают.  
«Только не будет. Завтра он уйдет».  
Кристиан на миг, очень короткий, но миг, внезапно понимает всех маньяков, которые убили своих возлюбленных или держали их в плену в своих домах.  
Он сжимается и жмурится, потому что на глаза опять навернулись слезы. Нет, только не это.  
— Пожалуйста, возьмите меня, сэр, — шепчет он в ухо Йохана Сноу. — _Хозяин._  
Сноу усмехнулся и убрал руку с его головы. Кристиан покраснел, все еще прижимаясь к нему, но понимая уже, что сейчас его выкинут с дивана на хер, вернее, просто с дивана. Однако Сноу поднялся сам и уставился на Кристиана сверху вниз с крайне кривой ухмылкой.  
— Ладно, беру свои слова назад, вы не похожи на человека, склонного к суициду, — произнес он и протянул Кристиану руку. — Пойдемте.  
«Вот что он имел в виду? — думал Кристиан, вцепляясь в его ладонь. — Зачем он протянул мне руку, хоть это и охуеть как приятно, но почему? Я абсолютно точно могу самостоятельно встать с дивана». Кристиан чувствует, как сжимается анус вокруг пробки, пока Сноу ведет его в спальню за руку. Кристиан смотрит на его прямую спину. На шрамы.  
Сноу ни разу не раздевался полностью, когда его трахал, поэтому его шрамы он видел только в тот вечер, когда они играли в карты. И сейчас.  
Сноу резко дергает его за руку, пропуская вперед себя, и слегка подталкивает к постели:  
— Разденьтесь и подготовьте себя.  
Он ушел в гостиную, затем вернулся, встал у стены напротив постели и теперь пристально разглядывает Кристиана. Высокая и жилистая фигура в серых, кажущихся почти черными боксерах. Свет он не включил, спальня освещается лишь из дверей гостиной, окрашивая его светлые короткие волосы золотом, словно ангельский нимб. От взгляда босса как-то неуютно, хотя обычно Кристиану нравится, когда на него смотрят. Он разделся, сложил одежду на тумбочку и достал смазку. Сам он был давно уже возбужден, но…  
Он не понимает сейчас, почему Сноу на него смотрит. Крис заползает на кровать, аккуратно вынимает пробку и заменяет ее смазанными пальцами. Это было хорошо, а думать о том, что вскоре там будут не пальцы — еще лучше. Крис тяжело дышит, но поднять взгляд на босса опасается.  
— Я готов, сэр, — шепчет он очень тихо. На самом деле не совсем, но терпение у Кристиана куда меньше, чем у Сноу. Тот подходит к нему, надевает презерватив, оглаживает зад, затем спину и бока, так что Крис изгибается и выдыхает, а затем вставляет в него пальцы. Крис стонет и насаживается, жмурясь от наслаждения. На самом деле он едва не кончил от его пальцев, но босс убрал руку.  
Кристиан выгибается, желая немедленно быть заполненным членом, но Сноу не спешит. Его пальцы скользят по спине и бедрам, вызывая то жар, то мурашки.  
_«Пожалуйста, сэр!»_  
Ожидание становится невыносимым.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр!  
— Пожалуйста что?  
— Возьмите меня, — шепчет Крис в темноте и краснеет. «Выеби меня блять уже!»  
— Вы такой нетерпеливый, агент Форкрофф.  
«А вот это уже откровенное издева…» — Крис не успевает додумать мысль — вожделенный член наконец-то проникает в него. Он кричит и стонет, но в этот раз, в темноте и на постели, он расслабляется достаточно, чтобы к удовольствию больше не примешивалась боль. Кажется, он просто привык к его размерам. Его задница привыкла, и это чувствовалось великолепно.  
Босс драл его сзади вначале стоя, впиваясь обеими руками в ягодицы, а затем влез на кровать, зажал плечи Кристиана локтем, заставив прогнуться, и оттрахал резко, со шлепками и в действительности «по-собачьи», так что Кристиан закатывал глаза, стонал, скулил и едва ли не выл, ощущая себя полноценной сучкой своего хозяина. Он кончил минуты через две, извиваясь и вздрагивая от оргазма.  
— Хороший мальчик, — Крис ощутил, как Сноу вынимает член и стягивает презерватив. — А теперь возьмите в рот.  
Крис еще не очухался от оргазма, но поспешно переворачивается и встает на колени. Великодушно со стороны босса не продолжить ебать его сразу после того, как он кончил.  
— Да, сэр, — Крис берет в рот.  
На этот раз он не трахает его, а спокойно позволяет сосать, гладя по волосам рукой без когтей. Крис успевает не только восстановить дыхание к тому времени, как получает полный рот спермы, но и вновь захотеть ощутить член в себе. Он вцепляется в бедра босса, целует и лижет его пенис, массирует яички и всячески старается возбудить его вновь.  
— Еще? — Сноу так удивляется, будто в желании секса есть нечто противоестественное, типа как в желании жрать гвозди. Он гладит Криса по волосам. В его глазах отражается желтый отсвет.  
Крис демонстративно проводит языком вдоль его пениса. Вполне, между прочим, уже твердого. Смотрит в холодные глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, _сэр._  
Сноу кладёт руку на его шею сзади, вторую — на горло, и какое-то время держит так, слушая пульсацию крови. А затем откидывает Кристиана на постель, и тот нетерпеливо разводит ноги, желая отдаться ему как можно скорее. Он хочет вновь, и плевать, если ему будет больно, ему необходимо это…  
А затем он выгибается, стараясь то ли перевернуться, то ли свести ноги вместе. Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Сноу никогда не трахал его на спине, поскольку… поскольку он мужчина?.. Скорей всего. Что, если сейчас он?.. Кристиану не удалось задержаться на этой мысли, потому что в следующую секунду Сноу в него вошел.  
Крис громко застонал, судорожно пытаясь нашарить руками что-то, во что можно вцепиться. Это было неожиданно больно, поскольку страх и неуверенность заставили его снова сжаться. Босс крепко прижал его ноги к постели за лодыжки и стал двигаться — быстро и глубоко. Крис совсем не был к этому готов, он почему-то думал, что это будет _медленно._ Он зажмурился, мучительно краснея и не осмеливаясь взглянуть в лицо босса. «Зачем он делает это так?!»  
Рука с металлическими когтями аккуратно коснулась его глаз тыльной стороной. Погладила по виску, по щеке, по шее. Большим пальцем по губам, нежно, едва касаясь. Кристиан тяжело дышал, но от этой ласки дыхание немного выровнялось, пока не раздался приказ:  
— Откройте глаза, Кристиан.  
Крис краснеет вновь, жмурится и сжимается. Он боится, хотя сам точно не уверен, чего. Он вслепую тянется рукой к лицу босса, прекрасно зная, что тот этого терпеть не может. Сноу любил гладить его лицо, но всякий раз убирал пальцы Кристиана, когда тот пытался погладить его. С поцелуями та же фигня, только еще обиднее, потому что целуется Сноу охуительно, но делает это крайне редко и исключительно по собственной воле. Милли как-то упомянула, что ей тоже этой радости не особо перепадает.  
Вот и сейчас, _Йохан _ловит его ладонь на полпути к своей щеке, сжимает пальцы, затем берет за запястья и прижимает к кровати.  
— Я ведь никуда не уйду, агент Форкрофф, — неожиданно вкрадчиво произносит он, и Крис вздрагивает и распахивает глаза непроизвольно. Чертов телепатийный режим!  
Сноу смотрит на него с тем темным холодным выражением лица, с которым всегда смотрит, когда Кристиан ему отсасывает. Этот взгляд он любил, он был невероятно возбуждающим. Крис придумывал себе под него десятки фраз, которые Сноу мог бы сказать, но никогда не говорил.  
«Маленькая шлюшка Йохана Сноу; сучка, жаждущая его пенис; его дырка для спермы…» Криса возбуждало это — представлять, что он так о нем думает. Или вот сейчас: «Мой член вставлен в твою жопу по самые яйца, а ты все еще думаешь, что можешь не подчиняться приказам?»  
Кристиан судорожно дышит, но отчего-то мгновенно расслабляется от этой мысли. Он приоткрывает рот, и Сноу вставляет туда два пальца, указательный и средний, и вновь начинает неторопливые движения бедрами. Крис сосет его пальцы и смотрит в глаза, и взгляд босса словно обволакивает его тем самым теплом и покоем, который он однажды испытал в его кабинете, когда к ним пришла директор Рэйсон.  
«Я владею тобой, и буду иметь тебя так, как захочу, и тогда, когда захочу». Крис вцепился в покрывало, когда босс вынул пальцы из его рта и, снова прижав его ноги за лодыжки к кровати, начал вбиваться в него быстро и яростно. Крис захлебывается стонами и уже не может ничего представлять. Это и так слишком откровенно.  
Сноу переворачивает его на бок и какое-то время ебет, держа за ногу, а затем снова переворачивает на живот, разложив целиком на кровати, одной рукой обнимает за плечи, а вторую кладет на живот, крепче прижимая бедра Криса к своим. С громкими шлепками он дотрахивает его в такой позе и с рыком кончает, неожиданно впившись зубами в шею. Это было на самом деле довольно больно, но Кристиан кончил раньше и потому и так пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии.  
Какое-то время босс лежит на нем, не двигаясь. Его дыхание чрезвычайно глубокое и резкое, Крис вяло думает, что Сноу еще никогда не кончал так «громко». По его меркам, конечно. Это Кристиан на этот раз скулил и визжал громче чем обычно, потому что _блять можно_, и потому что это было охуеннее, чем когда-либо.  
Внезапно Сноу лизнул его в укус и поднялся.  
— Извините, Кристиан. Я как-то увлекся. Вам лучше это обработать прямо сейчас, иначе след будет заметен и завтра.  
«Что?! — подумал Крис. — Ты блять рехнулся?! Мой укус блять. Захочу — обработаю, захочу — татуировку по отпечатку сделаю, блять».  
Босс гладит его по спине, а потом неожиданно целует между лопаток.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Останьтесь со мной! — Крис резко переворачивается и ловит его руку. — Пожалуйста, сэр!  
«Ты обещал, что никуда не уйдешь!»  
Сноу холодно смотрит на него, но затем кивает.  
— Ладно.  
Сноу все равно уходит, но возвращается. Стягивает покрывало, небрежно скинув его на пол, стелет поверх кровати свою простынь, которую Крис ему выдал, бросает подушку и одеяло, залезает на кровать, сгребает Кристиана в охапку и укрывает их обоих. Ну да. Чужое одеяло это видимо как чужая одежда.  
Зато Сноу его обнимает так, как Крис и не мечтал. Крис устраивается поудобнее, прижимая голову к его груди и кладя пальцы на его руки. Босс кладет руку на его голову. Опять этот жест. Как тогда.  
Впрочем, вполне справедливо, что он видит в нем кого-то еще. По крайней мере обнимает он _его_.  
Может, это такая же безотносительная аналогия, как у Криса. Если так подумать, Сноу слегка похож по характеру на отца Кристиана. Тот тоже полагал, что знает лучше других, чем им в жизни следует заниматься, но, в отличие от Сноу, был невосприимчив к убеждению.  
И вообще, плевать на аналогии. Ему сейчас так охуительно. Прижиматься всем телом к голому жилистому телу босса, ощущать прикосновение теплых ладоней на коже, чувствовать себя так хорошо, так охуительно оттраханным…  
— А расскажите еще про озеро и охоту.  
Сноу чуть вздрогнул.  
— Серьезно, Кристиан? Вот прямо сейчас?  
Крис осознал, что он был уже сонный. Его возлюбленный успел почти уснуть за жалкие две минуты, и он своим вопросом его разбудил.  
— Извините. Не думал, что вы уже заснули.  
Сноу вяло погладил его и кажется слегка покачал головой.  
— Что уж теперь. Я родился в Штатах, но затем переехал с отцом в Канаду. Я не слишком помню первые годы, родители развелись и поделили детей, я остался с отцом, а Йен с матерью. Отец много работал, поэтому в Канаде он сдал меня на воспитание деду, который жил в сельской местности… Там было… — Сноу зевнул. — Короче мало детей, большие расстояния между домами, зато много всякого леса, озер и животных. Собственно, вот и вся история. Окружающая среда способствовала охоте и рыболовству больше, чем просмотру мультиков. Всё, Кристиан, я хочу спать.  
«Охренеть. Это ж надо про такое интересное детство так скучно рассказать. Теперь я не засну и буду представлять это блин. Маленький Йохан Сноу с ружьем…»  
— А завтра расскажете?  
— Хорошо. Если вы заткнётесь сейчас. У вас что, бессонница?  
— Нет, — Крис постарался, чтобы его голос звучал невозмутимо. — Это вы слишком быстро засыпаете. Нормальному человеку надо 15 минут.  
— От трех до двадцати, — флегматично поправил Сноу. — Ладно, сейчас попробую.  
Он как-то передвинул руки, чтобы той, которой он обнимал его за голову, можно было шевелить. Его пальцы скользнули от шеи к затылку. Раз, другой…  
«Это он скорее меня так возбудит снова», — подумал Кристиан и с этой мыслью провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.


	13. Chapter 13

  
К сожалению, с утра он стал прежним. То есть прежним-прежним. Отстранённым и холодным, как будто не было никакой прошлой ночи, и Крису ничего не досталось кроме взгляда, заморозившего все его поползновения. Может, если бы Сноу не проснулся раньше него, то у него бы что-нибудь и получилось.  
Завтракали они уже в кафе. На вопрос, каким образом он сумел усыпить Криса за три поглаживания по затылку, Сноу лишь пожал плечами. От историй про детство отмахнулся: «Это было слишком давно». Он уже находился мыслями в новом деле.  
Все равно у Кристиана стало на одно приятное воспоминание больше. И поспокойнее на душе. Он подумал о том, что когда Сноу уйдет в отставку, Крис может переехать и жить рядом с ним.  
В конце концов, Сноу обожает командовать, выйдет в отставку, командовать ему станет некем, кроме Кристиана.  
Да и что говорить, Кристиан обожал ему подчиняться. Он обожал быть его послушной сучкой. Узнай Сноу, каким Кристиан представляет его в идеале, он бы покраснел. Дважды.  
Может Сноу и прав, что он «играет с человеком в своей голове». Но он считал, это лишь потому, что человек вне его головы слишком мало играет с ним.  
  
Затем он нашел этот анонимный форум. «Секс-на-работе». Туда писали такие же, как он. Люди, связанные вожделением и тайной. Кристиан обожал читать их посты и думать, что его случай еще и не самый запущенный. Впрочем, логично, ведь две трети контингента были секс-зависимы, а не человеко-одержимы.  
Но другие посты вызвали в нем неуемные ревность и зависть. Потому что _кое у кого_ на работе был действительно роман, а не только секс. _Кое-кого любили_, а не только трахали.  
Крис начал тоже писать на форум. Ему нравились сочувствие и дружеские советы, хотя они не могли бы сработать против Йохана Сноу.  
Тот так и не рассказал ему про склонного к самоубийству человека.  
Форум помог Кристиану если не избавиться, то по крайней мере приглушить фантазию о публичном сексе, поскольку он нашел место, где мог сколько угодно болтать о своих фантазиях без осуждения. Но _снегопад_ и тот же форум зародили в его душе еще более порочную. Ему захотелось, чтобы Йохан Сноу его полюбил.  
Чтобы возвращался в _его_ дом по вечерам. Ужинать вместе с ним, смотреть — да плевать, что, хоть мультики, — лежать с ним на диване, принимать его член в спальне и засыпать в его объятиях. Если для этого надо будет забрать к себе его детей, пускай. Кристиану на самом деле нравились его дети. И ладил он с ними лучше, по крайней мере, он умел с ними играть как с детьми, а не как некоторые.  
Однако влюбленный Йохан Сноу был еще фантастичнее, чем Сноу-эксгибиционист, имеющий его перед Советом Директоров. Крис страдал от невозможности избавиться от своих фантазий, поскольку он прекрасно понимал их нереальность. Понимал, но избавиться не мог.  
Ему казалось, он сходит с ума. Он кончал от нескольких фрикций члена своего босса. Своего совершенно не влюблённого в него босса.  
Ему казалось тогда — он очень несчастен. Он и правда считал себя нечастным. И лелеял каждый комментарий, выражающий ему сочувствие.  
  
Он не считал себя виноватым, кладя в сейф флешку с записью их ночи у него дома, хотя все равно почему-то дышал так, будто совершал что-то противозаконное. Перед этим он пересмотрел эту запись столько раз, что знал ее наизусть. Повезло, что боссу не пришло в голову осмотреть его квартиру на камеры. Обычно на чужой территории он никогда не забывал об этом.  
«Это просто гарантия, — думал он, отвозя Йохана Сноу в аэропорт на какое-то международное дело, настолько секретное, что он не взял ни Маерс, ни его. — Просто на всякий случай. На самом деле он никогда не доведет меня до применения этого, не так ли? А когда я поверю, что он меня не бросит, я ее удалю, и он никогда даже не узнает об этом».  
На прощание Сноу неожиданно обнял его в аэропорту и погладил по голове, как ребенка. Снова, как тогда, дома. Это было крайне приятно, и Крис возвращался домой в приподнятом настроении, предвкушая каникулы. Хоть и без Йохана, но зато он отдохнет от Маерс и Френка Митчелла, ну, а Милли Уокер расскажет ему все, что у них происходит, о чем Крис не знает.  
Он не считал сделанное предательством. Если бы Сноу заметил камеры, Крис бы их отключил. К тому же… Эта запись, она… _на всякий случай. _Кристиан даже пока не придумал, каким образом мог бы ее применить. Он просто хотел уверенности. Уверенности, что его возлюбленный не выгонит его. Уверенности, что его наркотик будет всегда рядом.  
Все люди хотят уверенности.  
***  
  
Слезы давно высохли. Кровь на разбитых костяшках давно свернулась. Горло саднило от количества выкуренных сигарет. Из груди, казалось, вырвали некий кусок, но не там где сердце, а откуда-то из основания грудины, из самого центра. По крайней мере болело именно там, в центре, в какой-то зудящей и ноющей метафизической пустоте.  
Крис смотрел на флешку в своей руке. На флешку — и на лежащий рядом на постели глок.  
— Это не было предательством, — почти беззвучно произносит он, и маленькое блестящее устройство соскальзывает с ладони, беззвучно шлёпаясь на покрывало. — Я не собирался ее использовать против тебя. Я просто…  
«Мне нужна была гарантия».  
_«Вы не можете быть одновременно невинной жертвой и шантажистом, агент Форкрофф»._  
«Мертв».  
«Останки советника Йохана Йергенссена были найдены в Адриатическом море, в непосредственной близости от Венецианской лагуны».  
«Как ты мог знать?! — Кристиан в который раз хватает пистолет и в который раз его отбрасывает. — Как ты мог, как ты мог взять с меня это ебаное обещание накануне своей смерти?!  
Я ведь никогда в жизни не думал о самоубийстве. Никогда.  
_Откуда ты знал, что это единственное, о чем я буду думать, когда узнаю о твоей смерти?!_  
О _такой_ твоей смерти».  
«Расчленен и сброшен в море. Часть конечностей так и не нашли. Ведется расследование».  
  
_Теперь, глядя на это с другой перспективы, Кристиан понимает, что на самом деле был счастлив. Всё это время. Всё то время с того самого момента, когда впервые пожал руку Йохану Сноу._  
_Почему он не замечал этого? Почему ему все время хотелось чего-то еще? Он не смог почувствовать себя счастливым, даже когда объект его одержимости стал его трахать._  
_А ведь по факту с ним Сноу проводил столько же времени, как с женой и детьми. _  
_Но Крис все время придумывал себе новые причины, по которым он не мог чувствовать себя счастливым. Каждый раз. Каждый ебаный раз._  
_Такое говно как он не заслуживает жизни. И плевать, что он там обещал Йохану Сноу. Без него никакие обещания не имеют смысла._  
  
Он подносит пистолет ко рту. Говорят, они у многих есть, но _таких _фантазий у него никогда не было.  
«Это ты убил меня. Позволил убить себя. Это твоя вина. Я не смогу жить без тебя».  
Холодное дуло касается его губ, он вздрагивает, снова отшвыривает пистолет и падает на кровать, скорчиваясь и сотрясаясь от рыданий. Кусок пустоты в центре грудной клетки вытягивает из него последние силы.  
Он не может думать о мести. Он не может думать о расследовании. Он… когда он увидел труп, весь его мир рухнул. Какая разница, если Йохан Сноу мертв?.. Ничто и никто его не воскресит!  
Он распрямляется и думает выпить еще виски. Может, это придаст смелости. Можно еще прыгнуть с балкона. Крис открывает глаза и видит смутное отражение своего лица в гладкой поверхности ствола глока.  
_Йохан _любил гладить его по лицу, когда он сосал или только собирался ему отсосать. Это был такой собственнический, наверное, самый его собственнический, но с другой стороны, самый нежный жест — брать в ладони его лицо и гладить большими пальцами по вискам и по щекам. Он как будто ощупывал шрифт Брайля подобно слепцу, только всякий раз с пристальным и поначалу чертовски смущающим Криса взглядом.  
Иногда Крис хватал губами его пальцы, а иногда Йохан сам касался кончиками его губ, надавливая и раздвигая. Это всегда был очень нежные, очень аккуратные прикосновения, он словно обрисовывал контуры его носа, его век, его скул и губ.  
«Разве так делают люди, которым не нравишься? Разве люди, которым ты не нравишься, так откровенно любуются твоим лицом?..»  
«Я знаю, что он не любил меня, но я, по крайней мере, ему нравился. И должен был остановиться на этом. Быть счастлив этим. Я не должен был сохранять проклятую флешку… Я не должен был мечтать, что однажды…  
Что однажды наступит тот день, когда я смогу ей воспользоваться и получить свое».  
Крис хватает пистолет и прижимает его — на этот раз к виску. Он не может видеть свое лицо. Он омерзителен, его тошнит от самого себя, его тошнит от собственного существования, его тошнит от того человека, которым он является!..  
_Прощай, _Йохан Сноу.  
Это _твоя_ вина.


	14. Chapter 14

  
— Ты… плачешь?.. — нежная рука касается щеки Кристиана, солнце искрит в прядях пепельных волос, а зеленые глаза смотрят печально и обеспокоенно.  
— Ты не должна быть здесь, Ханна, — произносит Кристиан, переворачиваясь и прикрывая рукой глаза от яркого солнца. — Люди могут подумать дурное.  
— Люди могут подумать все, что им заблагорассудится.  
Девочка презрительно фыркнула, и у Криса сжалось сердце от этого жеста. И от ее прямой осанки. И особенно ее _взгляда_.  
Больше дочь Йохана Сноу ничем его не напоминала. У близнецов были одинаковые лица, представлявшие собой чуть более грубую версию лица их матери, и крайне несхожие друг с другом характеры.  
Через четыре года после гибели Йохана Сноу Милли Уокер вышла замуж за археолога Томаса Сарена, проводившего большую часть времени на раскопках и не мешавшего Милли наслаждаться жизнью.  
Кристиан плюнул на все и переехал в дом по соседству, хотя поначалу терпеть не мог пригород. Он говорил Милли, что заботится о детях в память о Сноу, и это была правда.  
Не вся правда.  
Он просто пытался выполнить данное боссу обещание не закончить жизнь самоубийством.  
В тот день, когда он _почти сделал это_, его остановил звонок. Милли Уокер, которой тоже сообщили новости, просила его приехать. Кристиан протрезвел, пока тащился в Мэриленд, хотя какая-то его часть смутно надеялась, что он погибнет, устроив аварию.  
А потом он увидел Милли и близнецов.  
Это было необъяснимо, но он о них забыл. Словно они перестали существовать для него без Йохана Сноу. Но близнецы были, и они молча смотрели на Кристиана пристальными кошачьими глазами.  
Когда утешаешь кого-то в горе, собственная скорбь отступает.  
  
Ханна Йергенссен проницательна. И чрезмерно откровенна. В четыре года Ханна сказала: «Я не понимаю, почему не ты — наш папа, а Томас». Затем она развила мысль: «Нет, я понимаю, что Томас тоже не наш папа, но раз обоих наших пап все время нет, то нашим папой должен быть ты».  
Хен, он же Генрих, был пранкером, то есть обычным хулиганом. Вернее, изощрённым. Кристиан подозревал, что именно ему перепали все садистские таланты папочки.  
Ханне достались командирские, плюс абсолютная власть над братом. Тот не подчинялся никому, кроме нее, даже собственной матери, впрочем, Милли Уокер была к этому факту равнодушна. Генриха Йергенссена ненавидел весь квартал. Кристиан никогда не видел более скверно воспитанного ребенка, Милли же считала, что пока он любит маму и папу, то с остальными людьми он может делать все, что угодно.  
К сожалению, обвинить миссис Уокер в плохом воспитании было затруднительно: помимо того, что у неё была Ханна, Генрих тоже умел себя вести прилично, когда находился в стадии планирования очередной гадости, или именно для того, чтобы ее осуществить.  
Однажды Кристиан слышал, как Ханна резко сказала: «Нет, только не дядю Криса», и Генрих ее послушался.  
Ханна считала, что они должны защищать «дядю Криса». Ханна полагала его, агента ФБР, нуждающимся в защите шестилетних детей. Ханна полагала его хрупким и уязвимым.  
Кристиан старался не думать о том, что она права.  
Ханна видела людей насквозь. Слишком насквозь. Но при этом Ханна была доброй. И начисто лишенной лукавства.  
— Мы очень любим тебя, я и Генрих.  
Она всегда говорила за себя и за брата. Генрих взрослых считал объектами для своих идиотских шуточек, а посему говорил с ними только для того, чтобы осуществить их. Генрих никогда не издевался над детьми своего возраста, всегда выбирая более крупных противников. Видимо, считал ниже своего достоинства.  
Поскольку Ханна запрещала Генриху издеваться над Кристианом, тот приносил ему свою добычу. Видимо, не мог придумать, для чего еще тот существует, если издеваться над ним нельзя.  
Матери своей он тоже приносил добычу, обычно подобранную с поля боя после того, как обратил в бегство или недоумение очередную жертву, но над Милли происходила и добрая половина его пранков. Милли в этом плане была гениальна: умела пресечь в зародыше половину из них и совершенно не обижалась, если пранки срабатывали. У этой женщины были железные нервы, Кристиан ужасно завидовал.  
Но если Милли Генрих приносил цветы и конфеты, то Кристиану он приносил всяческую дрянь, отобранную у жертв или найденную им где-нибудь. Однажды это была дохлая мышь, в другой раз — новенький айфон, который Генрих «выменял» у какого-то ребенка на самодельный взрывающийся теннисный мяч. Разборки с этой историей были эпичными, поскольку когда Кристиан нашел владельца телефона, тот уже успел применить мяч по назначению.  
Тем не менее, Кристиан чувствовал себя счастливым, играя с близнецами. Это чувство не прошло с их взрослением. Дети Йохана Сноу любили его. И он любил их в ответ.  
  
Для них он был «добрым дядюшкой», богатым и слегка эксцентричным, как и положено по классике жанра. После похорон — _вторых похорон Сноу —_ Крис хотел уйти из ФБР, но не смог. Ему просто не за что было больше уцепиться. Он не мог вернуться в семью, и он не хотел заниматься чем-то другим.  
Он равнодушно перешел в отдел по связям с общественностью. Работа действительно оказалась легкой и ненапряжной, но его перестали волновать оценки. Иронично, что будучи полевым агентом, он никогда не получал столько любви и похвал.  
Но теперь он не мог выносить чужие прикосновения. Все, что несло в себе чуть более интимный подтекст, чем приветствие или прощание. Он с холодным отвращением игнорировал любые проявления симпатии к себе.  
_«Верните мне его, вы все, мерзкие, омерзительно живые сволочи__!»_  
  
Через три года умерла мать, и по ее завещанию Кристиан стал весьма состоятельным человеком. Он мог бы отправиться путешествовать и делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь. Если бы видел в этом хоть какой-то смысл.  
На похоронах и после он не скандалил и не пререкался с родственниками, ему было все равно. Все это теперь казалось таким глупым.  
Поэтому он сводил Ханну и Генриха в Диснейленд, ничего не сказав им про похороны. Он гулял с ними и думал: «Все вокруг думают, что я — их отец. Хм. Ну кроме особо внимательных и разбирающихся в генетике».  
К пяти годам глаза близнецов окончательно стали светло-зелеными, как у кошек. Жаль, что не серыми, как у отца, но может это было и к лучшему. Они всегда обнимали или держали Кристиана за руки с двух сторон, и это были самые счастливые моменты его застывшей в безвременье жизни.  
  
Иногда он боялся, что Ханна знает. Что девочка с задумчивым прямым взглядом знает, что это Кристиан нуждается в них, а не они — в нем.  
Ханна всегда защищала слабых.  
Генрих всегда нападал на сильных.  
Генрих постоянно врал, а Ханна всегда говорила правду. Ущерб при этом от каждого был примерно одинаков, так как Ханна была _слишком правдива_.  
Поэтому Кристиан дико растерялся, когда удар пришел от ее брата:  
— Ты любишь нас, потому что ты любил папу?  
— Нет, — сказал Кристиан просто чтобы обломать лукавого мальчишку. В глубине души он немного побаивался Генриха. — Я начал заботиться о вас, потому что ваш отец был моим другом. А люблю я вас, потому что вы забавные.  
— Окей, — кивнул Генрих, удовлетворившись объяснением, и дал Кристиану грецкий орех. — Ханна говорит, что мы должны будем заботиться о тех, кто заботился о нас.  
«А еще у меня такое ощущение, что это Ханна воспитывает Генриха, Милли и иногда Томаса».  
Дом Кристиана почти всегда пустовал, и Ханна и Генрих постоянно играли в нем, когда были маленькие. И еще они часто засыпали на его постели. Вместе с ним, обнимая его с двух сторон. В эти моменты Кристиан чувствовал себя точно так же, как когда был с Йоханом Сноу. Защищенным.  
  
Но Ханне будет двенадцать в следующем месяце. И, надо сказать, близнецы уже давно не оставались у него ночевать, да и в гости последнее время редко заглядывали.  
Кристиану очень не хотелось получить репутацию педофила.  
Еще хуже, если Ханна слышала, как он плачет.  
Он не плакал каждый день, но он плакал, когда ему снился Йохан Сноу. Причем он снился ему не в эротических снах, ему просто снились какие-то их дела, либо уже состоявшиеся, либо новые. Крис помнил в этих снах, что Сноу погиб, но это всегда оказывалось неправдой: за эти годы он выслушал не одно казавшеся во сне совершенно логичным объяснение, как Сноу смог выжить. А еще в этих редких снах босс его гладил. Или обнимал, и даже пару раз поцеловал. Он вел себя так, будто полюбил Кристиана, и тот был неописуемо, неимоверно счастлив от этого и от того, что его возлюбленный жив. После этих снов Крис рыдал как ребенок. Он ненавидел их. Вернее, он ненавидел пробуждения.  
Вторым поводом для слез были те выходные, накануне которых Кристиан пил. Кристиан вообще старался не пить. Он терял контроль: либо пытался подцепить кого-то, кто бы оттрахал его с завязанными глазами, а потом испытывал по трезвости тошноту от отвращения к себе, либо начинал болтать и говорил лишнее — с тем же постэффектом. И с утра плакал, но не отчаянно, а тихо, от обиды, что вся эта гадость происходит именно с ним.  
Прошло почти двенадцать лет.  
— Что случилось?  
В отличие от отца, дочь Сноу не равнодушна к людям, и не менее настойчивая и целеустремлённая. Кристиан закрывает лицо ладонью, хоть и понимая, что уже поздно.  
— Тебя кто-то обидел?  
«Ну вот. Началось». Близнецы терпеть не могли, когда кто-то обижает «их» людей. Они, как и папочка, считали людей своей собственностью, мнение людей в расчет не бралось, если кто-то обижал «их» людей, близнецы становились одной весьма опасной, практически смертоносной командой, хотя в нормальном режиме они редко действовали сообща. «Их» людьми была мама, папа, дядя Крис, дядя Джон, и бабушка Салли — мама Милли Уокер. А так же их детские друзья, которых Кристиан иногда видел.  
«Своих» людей близнецы защищали, и с каждым годом это становилось все менее нелепым. Каким-то образом дети Сноу — ну по крайней мере Ханна — отрастили себе гиперответственность. Может потому, что этого качества недоставало у их живых родителей.  
— Ханна, я взрослый. — Кристиан пытается улыбнуться. — И никто меня не обижал.  
— У тебя часто грустный вид. И ты один. Почему у тебя нет семьи?  
— Ханна, это невежливый вопрос.  
— Это невежливый ответ.  
— Ладно, — Кристиан перевернулся на живот и отвернулся от девочки. — Однажды я дал обещание одному человеку. Это обещание — единственное, что меня держит здесь.  
— Ты обещал папе заботиться о нас?! — Ханна обошла его вокруг и с ужасом взглянула на Кристиана.  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Вашей вины нет ни в чем. Я заботился о вас, потому что мне казалось это правильным, я ничего такого никогда не обещал Йохану Сноу! Когда я имел в виду «здесь», я не имел в виду рядом с вами, а… — он осекся. Уточнение, что его «здесь» предполагало нахождение в мире живых, одиннадцатилетней девочке лучше не знать.  
— Ты скучаешь по папе? Он же был твоим лучшим другом, а сейчас у тебя нет лучших друзей.  
— Как так нет? — притворно удивился Кристиан, пытаясь уйти от неловкой темы. — А вы?  
— Мы — дети, — отрезала Ханна, став в этот момент очень, очень похожей на Йохана Сноу. — Мы любим тебя, но этого недостаточно. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет…  
— Ханна, ты не можешь решать за других людей, что им лучше делать, — отрезал Кристиан Форкрофф, оборачиваясь простыней и поднимаясь с кровати. — Даже если тебе кажется, что ты права. Даже если тебе кажется, что ты знаешь как лучше. Даже если это на самом деле лучше. Человеку нужна свобода принимать собственные решения. Люди — не твои рабы! — рявкнул он, хлопая дверью ванной.  
— Но я… я просто хотела помочь!.. — донеслось до него обиженное.  
  
Кристиан включил воду в душе и заплакал. Что-то примерно такое он говорил в ту снежную ночь ее отцу. Человеку, которому Кристиан принадлежал.  
«Почему я не могу заменить его кем-то? Мне казалось, когда он был рядом, что я жажду только секса с ним, но на самом деле я жаждал только секса с ним, потому что у меня было все остальное. Чувство покоя и защищенности. Оно пропало только однажды, когда я замутил интригу с Рэйсон, а он, оказалось, про нее знал. Я потом признался и извинился, и все вернулось. Сноу был как близнецы. То есть это близнецы как он…  
Он никогда никому не позволял меня обижать. Он считал меня своей собственностью, просто научился лучше это скрывать. Это неопытные близнецы пока еще говорят «наши люди».  
Когда мы ругались с Тэм Маерс, он всегда нас мирил и старался, чтобы мы не цапались.  
Помню, как он со словами «Джон!» укоризненно взглянул на Андервуда, когда тот сказал мне какую-то гадость, и тот аж извинился.  
Он всегда вступался за меня, если на меня кто-то пытался наехать.  
_Господи, я до сих пор влюблен в человека, который мертв уже одиннадцать лет»._  
Вот поэтому Кристиан не пил. Помимо больной головы добавлялся ПохмельныйДепресняк. Надо будет извиниться перед Ханной. Только они, дети Йохана Сноу, делали его жизнь сносной и стоящей того, чтобы ее жить.  
  
По мере их взросления Кристиану все чаще казалось, что он окружен разделившимся на две составляющие Йоханом Сноу. Ханна была рациональной частью, а Генрих — той, которой Сноу придумывал хитрые планы.  
Иногда он размышлял, что «Ханне» Йохана Сноу наверное, как и обычной, не всегда удавалось сдерживать своего «Генриха».  
Подростковый возраст у близнецов проходил тяжело не только для Кристиана, но и вообще для всего района. Генрих оказался бисексуален и норовил попробовать всех и сразу. Ханна с некоторой неловкостью и почему-то Кристиану призналась, что ей вообще не хочется трогать голых людей, и тем более, чтобы голые люди трогали ее. Мол, люди конечно неплохие, но не настолько.  
А затем Ханна вдруг заявила, что человеческая жизнь настолько короткая, что вообще нет смысла в ней что-либо делать. И в принципе жить тоже. Если финал у всех один и тот же, то какая к чертовой матери разница?  
Так и сказала «к чёртовой матери», хотя прежде никогда не ругалась.  
  
Ангелоподобная девочка четырнадцати лет. Популярная, спортивная, лучшая ученица школы, сидела на краю шестидесятифутового моста _за оградой_ и задумчиво смотрела вниз.  
— Всё в конечном итоге приедается, все удовольствия наскучивают, все отношения рушатся, тела слабеют, старятся и умирают. Я не вижу ни одной причины, почему бы мне не уйти от этого прямо сейчас.  
Ветер вынес из глаз слезы, впрочем, Ханна и не смотрела на него. «Что бы на твоем месте сказал Йохан Сноу? — подумал Кристиан. — Потому что на своем я не могу ей сказать ничего».  
— Бывают удовольствия, которые не наскучивают никогда, Ханна. Ты просто еще не нашла своё.  
— Это не отменяет всех остальных фактов. Не вижу, почему я еще и должна что-то искать. Не хочу. Мне скучно.  
— Тогда зачем ты меня позвала? — воскликнул Кристиан, пытаясь тянуть время. Ханна действительно вызвала его, хоть и в выходной, написав вежливое: [Вы не могли бы приехать, мне очень надо с вами поговорить?], и прислав координаты. Мост находился далеко от их дома. — Чтобы помучить? Чтобы я продолжал жить с картинкой, как дочь Йохана Сноу на моих глазах спрыгнула с моста со словами «всё тлен?»  
Ханна обернулась с некоторым изумлением. Ветер трепал густые и длинные светлые волосы.  
— Крайне эгоистично с вашей стороны, дядя Крис, но нет. И я не собираюсь прыгать с моста, тут просто прикольно сидеть. Вернее, если я соберусь, я не буду звать вас в свидетели. Просто стало интересно, какая эта причина у вас.  
— Ч-что?..  
— Вы наилучший кандидат. У вас нет семьи, вы мало рассказываете про работу — не похоже, что она вас сильно интересует, у вас куча различных хобби, но вы не выделяете ни одно из них. Соответственно, вы не ответите мне, что жить надо ради кого-то или ради чего-то.  
— Эээ… Ханна, слезь с моста. Мне очень трудно думать, когда ты там сидишь.  
— Наоборот. Приток адреналина повышает умственные способности, — флегматично произнесла девочка, отвернувшись. — Я же сказала, что не собираюсь прыгать. Разве я когда-нибудь врала?  
— Ты можешь свалиться случайно, — возразил Кристиан, судорожно пытаясь придумать что-то. — Ханна, что я скажу твоей матери, если это произойдет?  
Ханна вдруг рассмеялась так, что согнулась и опасно свесилась с моста. У Кристиана замерло сердце. Затем она поднялась на ноги, вообще ни за что не держась, повернулась к Кристиану, демонстративно положила руку на перекладину и взглянула на него. Крис никогда не видел у нее такого жесткого взгляда. Ему показалось что он, это взгляд, хуже, чем когда-либо был у Сноу. Хотя бы потому, что в глазах Сноу никогда не горели такие ненависть и ярость. Никогда.  
— Реально, — Ханна ухмыльнулась вдруг совершенно как Генрих. — Вы пытаетесь манипулировать мной на основании того, что _вам_ будет неловко после моей смерти? Вы же понимаете, что мне будет на это плевать по причине, собственно, моей смерти? Это какой-то гиперэгоизм. Ладно, дядя Крис, спасибо, вы мне не то чтобы помогли, но… Это неважно. — Она ловко и крайне опасно перепрыгнула-перелезла через ограду на узкую полосу пешеходной дорожки. — И да, если заявите моей матери, что я суицидальна, я буду все отрицать, — флегматично произнесла она, проходя мимо него. — Я способна пройти любой психологический тест на тот результат, который мне захочется. В отличие от вас.  
— Ханна! — Кристин догнал ее и развернул за плечи. Она равнодушно подняла голову. Тусклые глаза мертвой куклы. Кристиан чуть встряхнул ее, но они не стали живее. — Ханна, ты…  
— Если вы не ответите на мой вопрос, я бы предпочла не продолжать разговор, — она вывернулась и пошла по тротуару прочь. — Я способна самостоятельно добраться до дома.  
«Избалованность вседозволенностью». Что археолог Томас Сарен, что журналистка Милли Уокер — оба жили по принципу «живи и не мешай жить другим, а если уж мешаешь, то делай это легально». У них были деньги, у них были занятия, которые им нравились. Никто никогда не говорил Ханне и Генриху, что им надо «кем-то стать». Их родители говорили: «Вы можете стать кем угодно». «Пока вы любите свою семью, ваша семья будет любить вас просто так. Потому что вы — наши дети. А теперь идите займитесь чем-нибудь, не мешайте папе\маме писать статью».  
Никто не ругал Генриха Йергенссена за прогулы, плохие оценки и хулиганство, и никто не обращал внимания на то, что лучшая ученица школы Ханна Йергенссен искренне не видит смысла в человеческом бытии в принципе. Крис достаточно хорошо знал как Милли, так и Сарена, чтобы предположить их реакцию: «Подростковый возраст, это пройдет. Генрих, милый, передай соль. Настоящую соль, а не ту гадость, что ты насыпал в солонку, не думай, что я не видела».  
Детям Йохана Сноу катастрофически не хватало Йохана Сноу. Человека, который бы вправил им мозги. Кристиан Форкрофф знал, что он не подходит для этой роли. Он слабый. Генриха он вообще боится. Он здесь только потому, что…  
«Только поэтому, да? Действительно? Ты живешь здесь и дружишь с детьми своего мертвого возлюбленного только поэтому? Потому что обещал ему не застреливаться? А если Ханна и Генрих внезапно погибнут в автомобильной катастрофе, ты пустишь себе пулю в лоб?»  
«А представьте себе, агент Форкрофф, что загробная жизнь существует. Представьте себе, как я буду _рад_ вас видеть, если вы скопытитесь в своей одинокой постельке лет так в восемьдесят, допустив самоубийство моей дочери?»  
Кристиан усмехнулся, внезапно подумав, что если загробная жизнь существует, Сноу наверняка задолбал свое райское начальство просьбами о переводе в ад, поскольку там больше интересных проектов.  
— Ханна! — голос сквозь шум проносящихся автомобилей все равно прозвучал неожиданно холодно и внушительно. Девочка обернулась. — Невежливо уходить, не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос.  
Кристиан подошел к ней вплотную и взглянул сверху вниз.  
— Ты думаешь, все так просто? Думаешь, мир преподнесет тебе на блюдечке твой смысл жизни и еще вежливо попросит его принять? — Кристиан усмехнулся. — Да кто ты такая?! В мире полно охренительно умных и красивых девчонок, и если на одну станет меньше, мир даже не вздрогнет!  
— Именно потому, — спокойно произнесла Ханна, но в ее глазах уже плескалась неуверенность от неожиданных слов Кристиана, а не это кукольное безразличие. — Я неважна. Никто не важен, на самом деле. Если то же самое сделаете вы, мир тоже не рухнет. И это не ответ.  
— Давным-давно я тоже не видел смысла в своей жизни. Точнее, мой см… — Кристиан запнулся. — Словом, мне пришлось найти новый, хотя я этого не хотел. И не верил в то, что у меня получится. Тем не менее, каждый день я говорил себе: «Еще немного». Однажды твой отец очень смеялся надо мной, когда я сказал, что бросил занятия боевыми искусствами потому что «не верю, что у меня получится». Клянусь, он хохотал, согнувшись и закрыв лицо руками. Это было крайне унизительно для меня. А потом, отсмеявшись, он сказал: «Физические упражнения не господь бог, Кристиан. В них не надо «верить». Их просто надо выполнять каждый день, и они сработают, если вы их будете выполнять, и не сработают, если не будете. Им нет никакого дела до вашей веры. Если вы будете каждый день по сто раз отжиматься, ваши руки станут сильнее, даже если вы создадите культ из миллиона верующих в постулат о том, что это не так».  
Так вот, мисс Ханна Йергенссен. С поисками смысла жизни то же самое. Страх и неверие — это не поводы отказываться от цели. Ты можешь сколько угодно не верить в то, что у тебя получится, но, во-первых, каждая попытка сделает тебя сильнее, а твою жизнь — интереснее, а во-вторых, однажды ты все-таки сможешь разбить кирпич ладонью.  
Ханна неуверенно усмехнулась, но затем вновь помрачнела.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему вы директор по связям с общественностью. Шикарно уходите от ответа.  
— А настаивать на своем ты явно научилась от матери.  
На этот раз улыбка была чуть более искренней.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Кристиан. — Только не возгордись от этого еще больше, тебе уже и так хватит. («Что-о?» — так и не произнесла Ханна, но это явно было написано на ее лице) Это были вы. Генрих и Ханна Йергенссены, по паспортам Гензель и Гретель. Я видел вас новорождёнными на руках вашего отца. После его гибели я знал, что никогда не заведу своих детей, потому что я злой и циничный политик, неспособный на любовь, так что я решил присвоить детей своего единственного друга. Вот так. Моим смыслом жизни стала корыстная цель заботиться о вас, чтобы хотя бы два существа во Вселенной считали меня добрым и радовались моему присутствию.  
Изумление в расширившихся зеленых глазах. Затем Ханна хмурится.  
— Вы… Это как-то не похоже на правду, дядя Крис.  
— Правда часто не похожа на правду. Похожа на правду обычно _ложь_. Кому как не мне это знать. — Кристиан подмигнул девочке.  
— Да, но если вы знаете об этом, то вы скажете ложь и сделаете ее похожей по звучанию на ложь, чтобы все подумали, что это правда.  
Кристиан усмехнулся, затем рассмеялся.  
— Что? Что в этом смешного?  
Он взглянул в серьезное лицо девочки.  
— Это то, чего я ждал эти четырнадцать лет. Когда же вы с Генрихом станете такими же невыносимыми, как ваш папа. Все, цель достигнута. Я счастлив. Мое ожидание окончено. Теперь я превращусь в поток осенних листьев и улечу домой.  
— Что-о?! — в который раз повторила Ханна, послушно позволяя увлечь себя прочь с моста. — Дядя Крис, что вы такое несете, почему поток осенних листьев?  
— Ну или во что там должны превращаться добрые феи, прежде чем улететь домой? В бабочек или блестки мне бы не хотелось, а снежный вихрь уже занят.  
— Вы хотите вернуться в Лос-Анджелес?! — Ханна, как всегда, была прямолинейна. Крис вздохнул. «Кто-то когда-то беспокоился о том, что его дети будут искаженно воспринимать мир, если увидят в мультиках магию, которой не существует. Поздравляю, Йохан Сноу. Твои дети, по крайней мере дочь, безжалостно видит мир таким, как он есть, и в упор не желает видеть ничьих иллюзий».  
— …потому что мы не оправдали… — продолжила Ханна и запнулась: — Или наоборот оправдали ваши ожидания? Это какой-то феерический бред.  
Кристиан рассмеялся.  
— Ханна, давай так. Я дам тебе десять лет. Это дофига времени, но я скорей всего все-таки проживу еще столько. Так вот, если за десять лет — тебе к тому времени будет аж двадцать четыре — ты не найдёшь никакого занятия себе по душе, то можешь убить меня с особой жестокостью любым методом на твое усмотрение, поскольку это будет означать, что я тебе солгал. И потом можешь прыгать откуда угодно, хоть с Эвереста.  
— Дядя Крис рехнулся, — флегматично констатировала Ханна. — С чего вы взяли, что мне хочется вас убить?  
— Захочется, если за десять лет не найдешь свой смысл жизни. Прикинь? Из-за меня ты потратишь напрасно в поисках целых десять лет, которые ты могла бы всецело и полностью посвятить небытию! Да тебе захочется разорвать меня на кусочки живьем!  
— Вы издеваетесь надо мной.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Вовсе да. «Бытие конечно, все тлен, но я так великодушна, что когда спрыгну с моста, не позову вас на шоу, дядя Крис»! — передразнил ее Кристиан. — Зашибись просто.  
— Я совсем не это имела в виду, — насупилась девочка, складывая руки на груди. Они уже подошли к машине, и уходить ей было теоретически некуда. — Просто люди обычно способны на откровенность только под влиянием стрессовых ситуаций, а согласно нашим с Генрихом данным, вопросы о смысле жизни большинство почему-то считает интимной информацией. Вероятно потому, что у большинства людей его нет, но они стесняются этого факта и называют его «интимной информацией».  
— Так это было еще и шоу.  
Кристиан отвернулся; ему расхотелось смотреть на Ханну. Ему стало больно. По-настоящему больно. Кажется, впервые с того момента, как боль от потери Йохана стала привычной настолько, что он перестал ее замечать. «Йохан Сноу никогда бы так со мной не сделал. Эти двое _хуже _него. И, наверное, это и моя вина тоже. Все с рождения им потакали во всем. Ханна еще хуже своего брата. Она вообще не видит разницы между жестокостью и шуткой». Крис достал телефон.  
— Кому вы звоните?  
Он сглотнул комок в горле.  
— Твоей матери. Или отцу. Кому первому дозвонюсь.  
Ханна обошла машину и встала перед Кристианом.  
— Я не собиралась прыгать с чёртова моста!  
— Не имеет значения, — Крис пожал плечами и постарался взглянуть на нее так же холодно, как смотрел Сноу на идиотов, хотя сердце бешено колотилось от обиды и боли. — Ладно, они не отвечают, сейчас я тебе вызову такси.  
— Но…  
— Ехать с тобой всю дорогу обратно я не собираюсь, — отрезал Кристиан. — Вряд ли _тебя _ это чему-то научит, но зато _я _хотя бы доеду до дома спокойно.  
— Вы что, обиделись? — в голосе Ханны Йергенссен звучало искреннее изумление.  
— Какая блестящая дедукция, — фыркнул Кристиан. — Да, Ханна, черт возьми, тебя окружают живые блин люди, черт возьми, и если ты будешь тыкать в них своим остроумием, им будет, чёрт возьми, больно, и они больше не захотят проводить время в твоей компании!  
— Извините, — Ханна внезапно обняла его и вытащила из рук телефон. Она посмотрела на Криса отчаянными зелеными глазами, полными слез. — Мне правда жаль, я не думала, что вы обидитесь, дядя Крис. Пожалуйста, не уезжайте в Лос-Анджелес!  
Кристиану стало стыдно. Потому что когда ты директор отдела по связям с общественностью ФБР, быть обиженным четырнадцатилетней девочкой — это стыдно. Он приподнял брови и склонил голову, глядя на Ханну. Дыхание внезапно перехватило, потому что он впервые увидел в ней Ханну. Не «дочь Йохана Сноу», а _свою_ Ханну, девочку, чьим добрым дядюшкой Крис с переменным успехом пытался быть всю ее жизнь, хотя на самом деле лишь выискивал в ее чертах и чертах ее брата признаки своего погибшего возлюбленного. Если кто-то и виноват, что близнецы стали такими, то это он. Он вообще не видел в них _других людей_. Он видел в них лишь копии Йохана Сноу.  
Но… еще не поздно все изменить. Не поздно взять на себя ответственность. Крис улыбнулся и положил руки на плечи Ханны.  
— А ты обещаешь не прыгать с моста и хотя бы попробовать поискать смысл своей жизни, суицидальная девочка?  
— Я не суицидальная девочка! — отрезала Ханна и покраснела.  
— Да неужели? — иронично отозвался Кристиан, отпуская ее и открывая дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья. — _Переубеди меня._  
  
— А папа знал, что вы — шантажист? — спрашивает Ханна уже на полпути к дому.  
— У кого, думаешь, я этому научился? — врет Кристиан.  
— А мы правда стали вашим смыслом жизни? И вам было весело? Просто играть с нами и быть нашим дядей?  
Крис вздохнул. Надо выбирать слова. Надо выбирать слова, а не говорить все, что подвернется под язык. И уж тем более не то, что польстит и без того огромному чувству собственной важности мисс Ханны Йергенссен. Неужели Сноу все время так жил? Тщательно обдумывая свои слова не для выгодной себе реакции собеседника, а для той, которая принесет собеседнику наибольшую пользу?..  
— Вначале — да. Со временем я добавлял в свою жизнь другие смыслы. Все, как ты это называешь, мои многочисленные хобби, и работу, и коллег. — Кристиан начал произносить это как ложь, но с удивлением осознал, что так оно и есть. Когда-то он набирал себе хобби, людей, задания просто чтобы отвлечься и убить время, но тем не менее, сейчас все это заполняло его жизнь и... делало ее хоть какой-то, но жизнью. — Люди разные, Ханна. Некоторые действительно находят себе один большой монолитный смысл жизни, так что другим смыслам уже не хватает места. А некоторые складывают свою жизнь из разных небольших смыслов. Кому что по душе.  
— Из разных небольших смыслов? Типа как букет цветов? — Похоже, Ханне не приходила в голову эта очевидная мысль. Ее подростковый максимализм требовал смысл жизни размером с баобаб, и немедленно.  
— Да, что-то вроде. Кстати, где твой брат? Ты не обсуждала эту проблему с ним?  
— Генрих тоже согласен, что жизнь бессмысленна. — Ответ Ханны заставил Кристиана вздрогнуть. С Генриха Йергенссена станется взять пулемёт и щедро принести бессмысленность бытия всем и каждому. В рамках благотворительности. Хотя сын Йохана… в смысле, _Генрих_, ни разу не попадал в полицию, но почему-то Кристиан подумал именно об этом. — Но Хен считает, что в этом ее красота. В бессмысленности. В том, что всем по… пофиг. Он считает, что раз ничто не имеет значения, то можно творить всё, что угодно и не париться.  
— Ну это… — протянул Кристиан. «…чертовски хорошая точка зрения на самом деле».  
— Проблема в том, что Хену _нравится _творить всё, что угодно, — с нажимом произнесла Ханна. — А мне — нет. Мне не нравится что-то делать, зная, что в этом нет никакого смысла. У Хена есть _желания_, а у меня их нет. _Настоящих_ желаний, которые прямо было бы _необходимо_ исполнить.  
— Как насчет бессмысленных, но приносящих удовольствие действий?  
— Типа плавания? — хмурится Ханна.  
Крис улыбается.  
— Да. Типа плавания. Типа серфинга. Полно всего, где… — Крис прикрыл глаза, хотя в солнечных очках это было бессмысленно. — Словом, тебе помочь в поисках?  
Ханна поворачивается к нему. Солнце блестит в ее светлых волосах, а глаза кажутся совсем прозрачными. Девочка улыбается и кивает:  
— Да. Спасибо, дядя Крис.  
  
В этот момент, сковав себя этим странным обещанием, Кристиан Форкрофф неожиданно почувствовал себя свободным. Словно получившим прощение за всё и сразу, в настоящем, прошлом и будущем. Вернувшись, он понимает, что больше не боится Генриха Йергенссена. Тот всего лишь подросток. И Крис понимает, что ему никогда не надо было бояться Йохана Сноу. Стоило увидеть настоящую жестокость и настоящее равнодушие его юных отпрысков, чтобы понять, насколько глупо было бояться их отца.  
«Кажется, меня наконец-то выпустили из Ада в Чистилище, — подумал Кристиан, в последний раз любуясь фотографией Йохана Сноу. — Я ведь могу пользоваться ей теперь? Твоей маской? Не потому, что «получил метафизическое прощение», а просто потому, что смог? Достиг нужного уровня для этой игры? Смог стать независимым, смог помочь себе настолько, что теперь могу помогать другим?..»  
Кристиан касается губами стеклянной рамки, а затем убирает фотографию в ящик. Теперь на полке их две: старая с матерью, и яркая новая, с Крисом и близнецами.  
«Потому что если каждый день тренироваться, то рано или поздно научишься разбивать кирпичи ладонью. Это неизбежно, и неважно — веришь ты в это или нет».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец  
* ⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ ⁑͛⋆͛*͛ ͙͛. ✲ ⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ ⁑͛⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ * ⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ ⁑͛⋆͛*͛ ͙͛ *⁑͛  
｡✧ . *✲ﾟ* ｡ * * ✧ . .*✲｡ ﾟ* . * * . . ｡  
* * ✧ ｡ * ✲ *｡ ｡ .. * ✲ﾟ* . ｡ . ｡ . * ✧  
｡ ✧ . ✲ ｡ * * ✲ﾟ* *✲ﾟ*. * .. * . ✲ ｡ *  
*✲｡ ﾟ* . * * . . . *✲ﾟ* . * * ✧ ｡ * ✲ *  
. * ✲ﾟ* . ｡ . ｡ . * ✧｡ ✧ . ✲ ｡ * * ✲ﾟ* .  
. * .. * . ✲ ｡ * *｡ . ✧ . . *✲ﾟ* ﾟ* . * ..


End file.
